Fix You
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Ross made a promise with a girl. A promise he could no longer go back on. Never did he know that the consequences of this choice would be so great and effect everyone he knew and loved.
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story.. Oops. what am I like?**

**Oh look.. it's my second MPreg story. What the hell am I like lol**

**I will say it is rushed the beginning, but only bc I wanna get this story into full swing :)**

* * *

**Summery: **Ross made a promise with a girl. A promise he could no longer go back on. Never did he know that the consequences of this choice would be so great and effect everyone he knew and loved.

**Rated: **T - M

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort

**Category: **R5, Austin & Ally

**Starring: **Ross Lynch, Ellington Ratliff, Laura Marano, Rydel Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch and Maia Mitchell

**Couples: **Rosslington, Riaura, Rockaia, Rydaura

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the last official day of filming Austin & Ally. Yes, there was only 3 seasons, but you know. They'd basically done everything what they could of done with the show. Besides, with R5 taking off high, Laura's singing and acting career beginning to rocket as well as Raini and Calum's acting one, they probably wouldn't be able to manage a Season 4. Would they?

They all took their final bow for the audience and delivered their final speech and left the stage to go to their dressing rooms and get their things from it for one last time. To save him, before they started filming they packed up everything ready to go with the help of Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Ratliff and Ella.

Ella wasn't anybody in relation to either of them or in a relationship with anyone, she was just a friend of Ross's. And he felt bad for getting her to come down to the studio, especially since she was pregnant. And her boyfriend left her because of it. So all she had was the Lynch's plus Ratliff and Laura. They were kind enough to her, even though she was only a month and a half. Still, Ross felt bad for getting her to come down to the studio but she insisted, so he didn't argue. Especially when she's pregnant and hormonal.

It was funny sometimes, because of the name mix ups. Her and Ratliff surprisingly had a lot in common. Not personally, but name wise. Both of their last names were Ratliff - still they weren't related - and every time you said "Ell" for a short nick name for them, they'd always get confused. Ellington and Ella Ratliff. But they got on great, that was good.

Ross got off the stage from Austin & Ally where he was bombarded from hugs by Ella, Rydel and everyone else. Though not from Rocky. Riker. Ratliff and Ryland, it was more of a 'high-five, fist bump' and a "bro-hug".

"Alright!" Rocky cheered "time for the after-party." He said as he made his way to the door, only to be pulled back by the back of his collar by Riker.

"That's not for another 3 hours yet dumbo, don't get too excited."

"Nah, he's just getting excited because Maia's gonna be there." Ratliff teased with a smile, only to be slapped around the head by none other than Rocky. Which gave everyone a double-reason to laugh.

Rydel stood away from the boys "Anyway, I'm going to go find Raini and Laura. I promised I'd get ready with them, you too Ell," She said grabbing Ella by the wrist. She turned back to Ratliff "oh, and I meant Ella by the way. I know how much you'd rather watch girls get changed." she teased.

"Oh ha, ha." Ratliff laughed sarcastically as Rydel disappeared with Ella.

"C'mon let's go and get ready ourselves." Ross said.

* * *

"You know, I gotta give you props Ella," Rydel said as she walked around her bedroom getting ready, with only about half an hour to spare until the series finale wrap party "if I was your age and pregnant, I don't think I'd be able to do it. I'd freak out and cry," she paused for a moment "and watch my brothers beat the crap out of the guy who knocked me up."

Ella laughed as she was sat on Rydel's already dressed, just sat watching as Rydel and Laura were "Well, I'm against abortion. Besides, I'm actually happy and excited about it." Ella smiled

"Yeah," Laura nodded as he slipped on a dress "but your doing it on your own. Not many girls and women do that. They freak out and abort."

"True," Ella replied "but I'm not like them girls. Besides, I'm not exactly doing it on my own. I got my Mom, you guys, the boys and Ross."

Rydel and Laura smiled, looking at each other and back at Ella "Ross. He'd do anything for you. I find it sweet." Rydel said, as she had her outfit on and was now doing her make-up.

Ella smiled a little "Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Friend?" Laura questioned "girl, I see you two married in the future."

Ella rolled her eyes "No we won't Laura," She protested. Then she lowered her voice "because we all know who his heart really belongs too."

* * *

The party was into full swing. Everyone was either talking to one another by a table, dancing, sat down or eating something. Or all of the above. Rocky was dancing with Maia on the dance floor, Ella was sat down by herself, Ross and Ratliff were off talking by the bar, Riker was on the dance floor with Rydel and Laura. And well, everyone was was doing one of the above really.

"Dude aren't you driving him?" Ratliff asked, as the bartender gave Ross a drink which was obviously alcohol.

Ross rolled his eyes "One drink isn't going to hurt me. I'm 18. I'm a legal adult."

"But your suppose to be twenty one to drink. So that puts both of us out of luck." Ratliff said, taking the drink away from Ross's lip before he could consume it "lets go give it to someone who can drink that's legal."

Ross, yet again, rolled his eyes at Ratliff. That's when his eyes landed on the door and his eyes widened "Oh my god... look who it is at the door..."

Ratliff turned his head "Who?"

"No one!" Ross said as he snatched the drink away from Ratliff, beginning to drink it. Ratliff sighed, rolling his eyes and walking away from Ross before he did anything stupid. He wanted no part in Ross's stupid acts.

Rydel and Laura continued on dancing together, making Riker feel like a third wheel. But they were only doing it on purpose as Rydel spun Laura round under her arm. It's what best friends do, besides its Riker's fault for deciding he wanted to stay with Rydel and Laura for a little while. Rydel saw the look Riker was giving them both as they danced, mainly Laura. She couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Her brother wasn't exactly discrete when it came to his feelings, was he?

Rydel sighed "Here," Rydel said handing Laura to Riker "dance with her. I'm taking a break." Without them getting a word in, she turned around and left the dance floor going over and sitting down next to Ella.

Ella glanced at Rydel for a moment as she sat beside her, looking back out to the dance floor "Why are you here? I thought you were dancing with Laura."

Rydel shook her head "Not anymore. My brother's got the hot's for her, so I decided to be nice and let them both dance together," She said, drinking her drink that was on the table, looking less than happy "because that's the type of person Rydel Lynch is. A caring, giving person."

Ella smiled with sympathy, putting her hand on top of Rydel's "I'm here for you Delly."

Rydel sighed, smiling a little and nodding knowing what Ella meant. She then clapped her hands together and stood up in front of Ella, holding out her hands "C'mon, you may be pregnant but that doesn't stop you from dancing."

Ella shook her head "No.. I don't wanna.."

Rydel rolled her eyes "C'mon. You've been sat here for the last three hours doing NOTHING. Now come have some fun before you fall heavily pregnant."

Ella shook her head "No, I wanna go home. I'm not feeling too good, plus, the party only has like five minutes left over anyway." She said rubbing her stomach.

Rydel nodded "Alright, fine," Rydel sighed "Just let me know when you get home okay?"

Ella nodded, standing up "Of course I will."

* * *

The party was now officially over and yes there were tears coming from Raini and Laura, in which the response from Ross and Calum were eye rolls and 'stop being girls, we're still gonna see each other' in which the girls responses were slaps across the face. Right now, everyone was preparing to go home.

Laura was driving her and Rydel back to her own home as Rydel was staying over the night for a 'girls night', Raini would of came but she said she just wanted to sleep as she had sneaked a couple drinks of alcohol, so Calum drove her home seen as though he had consumed no alcohol that night. Riker went home in his car with Ryland and Rocky. It would of been Ratliff, but Ross caught his eye as he was climbing into his car "Guys, I'm gonna go in the car with Ross." He said, not giving them a say as he ran over.

Before Ross started up the engine, Ratliff stood in front of the car from where it was parked. Ross wound down his window and looked out of it "Dude, what are you doing?" Ross asked.

Ratliff kept still where he was "I am not letting you drive that car. You've been drinking."

"I'm fine. I haven't got double vision or anything."

"I don't care. I'm not moving."

"Move."

"No."

"Move!"

"No!"

"MOVE!"

"NO!"

Ross sighed "I will drive this thing and I will run you over if you don't move."

"Then do it!"

Ross sat back in his car seat "How about you supervise then? Tell me to slow down or speed up. Keep straight? Would that make you feel safer?"

"It would make me feel safer if I drive for you."

"TOUGH!"

Ratliff rolled his eyes, almost storming over to Ross's car and getting into the passenger seat, buckling himself in "Alright, but if we crash, or end up hitting someone, don't say I never tried to stop you."

And with that Ross drove off slowly out of the car park which seemed to calm down Ratliff's nerves, that was until Ross almost done a side wheely with the car as he drove out of the car park almost giving Ratliff a million heart attacks "ROSS!"

Ross just laughed as he slowed down at the normal speed limit, driving fine "Oh, dude, your so easy."

Ross waited until Ratliff's heart rate and breathing went down to normal when he just completely floored it down a random street, making Ratliff scream from the top of his lungs "ROSS SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

"Calm down," Ross said as he continued to floor it down the long road "it'll be fine."

"NO! Pull over, stop the car and let me drive!" Ratliff said, that's when he noticed that Ross took his eyes off the road "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE FUCKING ROAD!"

Ross rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on the road, still going fast but he had slowed down by now. Not entirely though, he was still going over the speed limit and Ratliff was still nearly having a heart attack in the passenger seat. Ross couldn't help but smirk "Dude your such a-"

But Ross never got to finish off that sentence as the car hit something, what felt like a person, in the middle of the road. He slammed the breaks, \Ratliff shouted out "OH MY FUCKING JESUS CHRIST ROSS!" as the body had hit the car. He undone his seat belt as Ross slammed on the breaks "you just hit someone! Oh my fucking.. Your a fucking idiot!"

Ratliff then jumped out of the car, soon followed by Ross who was dragging behind as he looked on the car for any proof he'd hit the person. "Your gonna get us jailed," Ratliff said as he made his way over to the body in a heap on the floor "your gonna get us into so much trouble. R5's gonna be ruined and th- Oh my god..."

"Well, there's no damage to the car.. so there's no proof we hit anybody."

"Ross..."

"We could get away with this!"

"Ross. Shut the fuck up and look who you hit."

Ross rolled his eyes and jogged over "What? Did I hit a police off- Oh no."

There lying on the floor in a bloody mess.. was none other than.. Ella Ratliff.

This was bad.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it seems rushed I just needed to get on with the story. THAT and it's almost 1 in the morning and I have school... Oops?**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad you guys liked the start! :D Hopefully you'll like the rest of the story, "Don't Change Your Face" helped me out a lot with the pregnancy situation! So thank you so much! Even though it's not in this chapter haha cx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ratliff sat in the waiting room of the hospital whilst Ross was pacing back and forth in front of him like a maniac panicking with his hands locked together up to his mouth. Normally, Ratliff would just tell Ross to calm down and sit because everything would be fine. Not this time though, Ross was everything but fine and okay because let's face it... he was going down and to jail. Did Ratliff try to stop him? Yes he did. Was Ratliff more than likely going to get roped into this? Oh yeah he was.

Without Ross's acknowledgement, Ratliff had text Rydel to let her know what had happened. Needless to say her response was something you wouldn't say in front of a child. Courtesy of Ratliff, Rydel told everyone else. Oh boy was Ross going to have it all come down and rain on him.

They'd been waiting for at least 2 hours now, and it was getting on to 1 in the morning. Ratliff had text Rydel about half an hour ago, so they should of been here by now or in the next five minutes. He looked over down the hallway and saw Rydel coming down closely followed by Laura and Riker. If Ratliff was honest, he wouldn't wanna be Ross right now because it looked like Rydel was going to kill him and then feed him to some vicious dogs with rabies and make him watch. So without saying anything, Ratliff relaxed back into the chair and waited for it to unfold in front of him.

Ross turned around and went to go pace the other way when he saw Rydel making a B line for him. His eyes widened as he turned around and went to go run "You know what Ratliff, I'm just gonna go to the-" Ross's voice raised as Rydel started running after him as well "toilet!"

Rydel ran and grabbed Ross by the back of his shirt, dragging him back to where Ratliff, Riker and Laura were. She then threw him in front of her "Are you a fucking idiot or something?!" Rydel asked, Ross went to say something but was immediately cut off by Rydel "don't bother answering. We got that."

When Rydel stepped away from him, Ross knew he was then going to be able to breathe and move without being attacked by Rydel. But that didn't stop him feeling a harsh sting run through his face from a slap off Laura. He held his face, looking at Laura who sighed in relief "I'm better.." She said, walking away and sitting down next to Ratliff.

Ross continued to hold his face, looking around at Rydel, Ratliff and Riker. He looked down at Ratliff taking his hand down from his face, turning back to face Rydel where her fist - and may I add there was a pretty big ring on that hand - connected with his face. He screeched in pain, spinning round to Riker and Ratliff "Anybody else want a go whilst your at it?!" Ross asked, raising his voice.

Rydel shook her hand in pain wincing, it wasn't such a good idea to punch Ross with a ring on. When she punched him she felt her ring dig into her finger and she could of sworn she heard something snap too. Laura looked over to Rydel as she noticed she was in pain "You okay?" Laura asked.

"Just my finger, it hurts."

"Well it's bound to after you just nearly took half my face off!" Ross said, raising his voice to her. He wiped his face where the pain was coming from, he looked to his hand where there was blood. Rydel had split his skin.

Laura walked over to Rydel and took the hand that was hurting, putting two of her fingers on Rydel's finger with the ring "This one?" Laura asked. Rydel nodded. Laura tried to pull the ring off Rydel, but she ended up letting out a little shriek. She decided to do it slowly, even still she shrieked a little. Laura sighed "C'mon," She said grabbing her other hand and starting to drag her along "we're going to see a nurse. I told you this before, Rydel. Punching your brother's never result in anything good!" as Laura passed Riker, she gently pecked him on the lips, which took everyone back but not by much. Well, Ross and Ratliff weren't taken back by it much, it was the other blonde in their little group of five. "See ya later." She waved, dragging Rydel along who was as confused as anything.

Riker walked over to Ross, going to place his hands on his shoulder when Ross flinched "Dude, I'm not gonna hit you, just sit down before you pass out." Riker said, returning to do what he was previously doing before.

Ross sat down in the chair, sinking down into the seat looking like he was going stay calm for a little while. But within five seconds he stood up and started pacing again, making Riker and Ratliff both roll their eyes. Yes, it was a very serious moment they were in right now, but he never knew what could happen. He could easily get away with this.

Rydel and Laura were both in x-ray. Seen as though it was only after 1 in the morning and there wasn't any patients waiting for x-rays, the doctor that was there decided to get them in straight away. Right now they were both just sat in silence in the x-ray room waiting for the doctor to come back for the results. Laura looked at Rydel's finger, the doctor had managed to get the ring off, with the addition of small screams coming from Rydel's mouth. She wasn't gonna lie, her finger did look broken. "Not gonna lie Rydel," Laura said, as her head was cocked sideways a little "I think it's broken.."

Rydel looked down to her finger and up at Laura "Maybe I shouldn't of punched Ross.."

Laura agreed with a nod "I think a slap would of just done him good. Then that way, the only thing that gets hurt is Ross's face."

Rydel let out a small laugh, soon letting it turn into calm anger "I still can't believe he ran Ella over," she shook her head in the process slightly "I mean, I know he was under the influence of alcohol. but Ratliff could of supervised him more. Or better yet drove himself."

"Rydel... the chances are Ratliff probably did try to drive but Ross wouldn't let him."

Rydel nodded "Your probably right." She sighed, sitting back in the chair keeping her bad hand on the x-ray table.

Her thoughts started to wonder to earlier, about 5 minutes ago, when Laura was dragged Rydel off and.. she kissed Riker. What was all that about? She knew Riker had feelings for her, but how could Riker of admitted his feeling for Laura in such a short space of time and them be... together. It just seemed unnatural through Rydel's eyes. Even though she has seen couples go out faster than Riker and Laura, they were fine through Rydel's eyes she didn't care. But now she does.

She started to tap the tips of her fingers, with her good hand, on the x-ray bed. Laura looked over to Rydel as she done that, it wasn't getting on her nerves it looked like she was thinking about something or something was on her mind that she needed to say. And Laura's known Rydel long enough to know that's what she does when she has something on her mind "Something on your mind?" Laura asked.

Rydel started to gently chuckle "Oh, it's nothing," she sighed with laughter "just when.." she let out a small laugh, looking at Laura "when we were coming to the x-ray room.. You and Riker.. you-" she laughed a little harder "you kissed him, I mean- what was all that about?"

Laura grimaced at Rydel. She ran her hand through the side of her hair, starting to get comfortable on her seat "Oh yeah... I've been meaning to tell you," Laura said, taking a pause, looking at Rydel's face in the eyes as she was still smiling with laughter "me and him... we've been... together for a little... while now."

Rydel's laugh/smile slowly disappeared off her face "What?"

Laura shrugged "I don't know," She said "it was just... one lonely night. I got into a fight with my parents about something stupid that you DON'T need to know about.. I went looking for you or Ross and the only person who was home was Riker. So he cheered me up and one thing led to another..and.. here we are."

"Oh," Rydel said through gritted teeth and a fake smile, trying to be happy "how.. great for you guys." She looked away from Laura and looked down, if it wasn't obvious by the way she was acting. She wasn't happy. More, hurt? Chest pains, stomach wrenching hurt? Would you describe it like that?

Yeah.

Laura frowned as she looked at Rydel, seeing her happy self from merely 3 seconds ago had just disappeared into thin air. She grabbed her chair and scooted closer to Rydel, putting her hand on her arm "Rydel..."

Rydel shook her head "No, no, it's great!" She said looking at Laura, with a small happy/sad smile. Laura could tell it was fake and that she was more hurt rather than happy "I-I'm happy for you," she stuttered "as long.. as long as he makes you happy, that's fine with me." The last part wasn't a lie. Even though she knows who she'd rather have make her happy.

"Rydel... your not happy, I can tell by your face.. now what's wrong?"

Rydel shook her head "Nothing.. it's just.." Rydel paused, then sighed. Was she gonna tell her a lie, or the truth? "there's just so many couples around and then there's me... single and never had a girl-boyfriend." She corrected herself quickly at the end.

Telling a lie she was then.

"Aww, there, there," She said, patting Rydel's bare knee "I'm sure there's somebody out there for you. Is there anybody you've got your eye on?"

"Kinda," Rydel smiled a little "but... they're taken so that's never gonna happen."

Laura smiled brightly again "Aw! Who? Maybe I can help out a little!"

"Yeah, break-up with Riker." Rydel muttered under her breath as she looked away from Laura.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

Laura sighed, sitting back into her chair "So, you gonna tell me who this lucky guy is?"

Rydel shook her head "No," she said, taking a small pause "I think I'll wait, you know? Wait till I have a fight with my parents, spend the night with him.. then hook up with him and not tell my best friend for months."

Laura rolled her eyes "Not fair Rydel!"

"Oh, but I think it is!" Rydel said "when was the last time Riker was in on his own? The last time I remember was about 3 months ago.. I'm your best friend Laura, why didn't you tell me?"

Laura went to go say something, but she was interrupted by the doctor running into the room with a picture of Rydel's x-ray "Okay, Rydel," The Doctor said "I think it's safe to say your finger is pretty much broken. So just follow me and we'll go strap it up," Rydel nodded "may I ask how you did it? I forgot to ask before the x-ray."

"My brother. I punched him in the face because he did something unbelievably stupid and irresponsible." Rydel said as she got up and started to follow the doctor, with Laura close behind.

The Doctor laughed as she walked up the hallway with Rydel behind "Understood. I know how brothers can be. Trust me, I have one big one and one little one."

Rydel let out a small laugh as they turned the corner, she turned around to look at Laura when she saw she wasn't there. In fact, she just saw the back of her turn around the corner after a set of double doors. She frowned, turning around and following the nurse.

"Ross! Dude!" Ratliff raised his voice.

A Doctor had came out from where Ella was, and Ross jumped up too high and too fast that he nearly knocked Ratliff out of life and onto the floor. Ratliff stood up slowly next to Ross "Please tell me they're alive! I won't forgive myself if they're dead!" Ross begged with his hands together looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed, looking at Ross. He smiled slightly "Yes, Ella's alive."

Ross sighed with relief, letting out a little 'yes'. His face then dropped, looking at the Doctor "Ella? She was pregnant. What happened to the baby?" Ross asked. He could tell just by the Doctor's face, his eyes widened and he shook his head "Oh no.. no.. no.. no.. no."

"I'm sorry, but with a hit like that and with how old the baby was in her stomach.. there was no way it was going to survive it."

Ross put his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair, looking like he was going to rip out his blonde hair. He turned around and let out a heavy sigh. Now did he feel like shit. Not only did he run over his friend, but he also killed her unborn child. So now when people ask Ella Ratliff "Who is Ross Lynch to you?" her response "baby killer", everyone else's response? Baby killer. He's a baby killer that's what he is. And he can't even pin any of the blame on Ratliff either, he tried to stop him but Ross never listened. Why didn't he listen? Or better yet, why didn't Ratliff force him out of the car in the car park? That's the only bit Ratliff is at fault at.

He turned back around, facing the Doctor "Can I go see her?" he asked.

The Doctor nodded "Sure, but only for about five or ten minutes, she needs rest."

Ross took one look at Riker and Ratliff, even by their faces he could tell they weren't happy and were horrified, he then turned around and went down the hallway until he reached the room number Ella was in.

He waited outside the room for a couple of seconds before he gently started to open the door, awaiting for Ella to just scream and shout at him. Well, as best as she could. But when he looked in, he could tell she looked like she was in no fit state or had any strength to argue. She had cuts, bruises and grazes all over along with a broken arm and god knows what else.

"Ella.." He said, shutting the door and going very, VERY slowly over to the bed "a-are you okay?" no response "do you want anything?" he asked. Still no response.

He was starting to get worried.

"You.. You wanna run me over with a car and call it even?" He asked, in the hope she'd show some emotion and make her laugh a little.

Ella turned her head from the side and looked at Ross like he was crazy for a moment "Ross.. I don't wanna run you over with a car. I'm angry at you.. but I don't want revenge," she said, letting out a small laugh at the end "I know you didn't mean to do it. You were drunk."

Ross looked at Ella with concerned eyes "What? How?"

Ella laughed, wincing in pain as she did, forgetting how much it hurt. Ross walked over to the bed closer "You okay?"

"Yeah, just...it hurts when I laugh," She sat up gently with the help of Ross, she scooted over and let Ross sit on the bed next to her "anyway... I know you were drunk because I saw you drinking at the wrap party and.. I can smell your breath from here. Get a mint dude."

Ross let out a small laugh "Thank god for that. Does your Mom know?"

Ella's eyes widened, she'd totally forgotten about her mom "Oh no, she's gonna flip out and freak! She'll kill you, Ross! She will physically kill you," She put her hand over her mouth "no.. I can't tell her I lost it. No, she's be broken. I know I'm young but I could tell how much she was happy she was gonna be a Grandma. And my friends! Oh jesus, they'll think I've had an abortion!."

Ross smiled down at her slightly "Then.. it's a good thing I've decided to make it up to you then."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking," he said turning slightly "because.. I am the cause why you lost your first baby.. why don't I just.. give you one. That way, it's another chance for you and my conscience will be clear."

Ella shook her head "No, no Ross.. I can't let you do that. I won't let you!"

Ross rolled his eyes "C'mon Ell," he said, taking her hand that was stuck in mid air and putting it down "it just feels right for me to do this.. that way.. no one will ever have to know."

"We'll know."

"And that's it.. that's as far as it goes, as well as the Doctor's," Ross told her "because... let's face it.. I don't think you'll feel comfortable having sex with me to get a baby will you?"

"I wouldn't be able to get pregnant from having sex anyway.. when you hit me and I lost the baby.. it damaged my fallopian tubes. I can't have a baby naturally any more. It's either I have a fertilized egg put into me.. or.. no baby at all."

Ross smiled "I'm sure the Doctor's will know how to do that."

"A-are you sure? I don't want to get you into trouble or cause any trouble for you!"

"Hey, hey! If I get into trouble or trouble is caused, I can only blame myself.. remember that okay?" Ross asked. Ella nodded. He then wrapped his arms around her, bringing her in for a hug.

"Oh no.."

"What?"

"My baby's daddy's gonna be Ross Lynch.. god knows what it'll come out like.." She said, obviously with fake worry.

"I'd hit you.. but your in pain.."

Ella laughed "Bonus."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) **

**How many reviews for this chapter? Think we can get about 10 like the first one? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**A Month Later**

"So... you and Riker..." Rydel said, as she slide her drink from hand to hand "been going well?" She asked.

Her and Laura had gone out for the day after going to the hospital and getting the little cast she had round her finger off. Right now, they were sat in the middle of the mall after doing some shopping together and now they were getting something to drink. Laura smiled and nodded "Yeah, he's amazing." She said happily with a sigh.

Rydel smiled, once again through gritted teeth "Of course he is!" She said with enthusiasm, trying not to show it was fake. She brought her drink up to her lips and sipped out of the straw for a while, keeping quiet before Laura could ask any more questions.

But it didn't stop her.

Something popped up into Laura's mind that she'd remembered "Oh! That guy!"

"What guy?"

"that one you like, the one that's got a girlfriend?" Laura asked, reminding Rydel.

Rydel smiled again, falsely "Oh yes.. Of course... Laur-" Rydel stopped herself, and coughed "Lawrence."

"Oh, Lawrence?" Laura asked "he seems... seems like a posh name."

Rydel let out a small laugh "Well, it may seem like it but he's really not."

"Is he famous or..?"

"Sure," Rydel smiled "why not." this was going to be fun, she thought as she rested her arms onto the table.

Laura could see that Rydel was getting into talking about this "Lawrence" guy. So she put her hands on the table also "Aw! What's his last name? Maybe I know him."

"Lawrence.. Duffield? Yeah, that's it. Lawrence Duffield."

"Never heard of him."

"Oh you wouldn't of," Rydel shook her head as if she was laughing "he's just a rising actor. You know, background extra, one line guy, commercials. Just stuff like that.." she looked down to her drink, returning to slide her drink again.

She then went into her bag as she heard it vibrating, seeing it was a text from Rocky asking where she was. She replied to where she was and that she'd be at rehearsals in half an hour at the most. Laura saw something come out of her bag, so she got it quickly. Seeing seven letters "Oh, what are these for?" Laura asked, looking at injection/vaccine letters.

Rydel put her phone back into her bag, seeing Laura had hold of the Africa letters "Oh, yeah, our label wants R5 to go to Africa for something. He said we could bring two other people. And because I'm the only girl, I don't really wanna be trapped with four boys because it gets boring after a while.. so I was thinking you and Maia."

Laura looked at Rydel, her eyes lit up in surprise "Me?" She asked, pointing to herself "is it for charity or something?"

"Kinda, we just have to go help out the poor. You know? Stuff like that."

"Awesome," Laura then gave Rydel six letters back "I'll take this and give it back to you later. When do you have to have them to the hospital by?"

"Tonight. So, I'll get the boys to sign and Maia and pick yours up on the way if you want."

Laura nodded "Okay," She stood up from her chair "you go to R5 rehearsals and I'll just go home and do this. See ya."

Rydel waved her off as she went, sitting back into her chair. "Later's."

"Guys!" Rydel called, coming into the practice room.

Ross was sat on the floor with his guitar strumming away, Riker was on his phone, Rocky was also on his guitar and Ratliff was just sat in the drums. Barely noticing Rydel coming in with five letters. She stood in front of her three brothers and Ratliff, she rolled her eyes "Guys!" She yelled, making them all look to her. "thank you," she sighed "so, I've just been told something that could be good for us guys."

"Another show?" Rocky asked.

Rydel shook her asked "No, a trip."

"Where?"

"Africa."

Riker put his phone into his pocket, walking over to Rydel "Africa? Why?"

Rydel handed him a letter as she started to explain "Because, you know the poor part of the country? Well, the label have been thinking that it's about time we did something to help a poor country. So on behalf of us I picked Africa because they have it pretty rough over there."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ratliff said coming off his drums, making his way over to Riker and Rydel, leaving Ross and Rocky stood by themselves in confusion "so.. you just decided this for us without any of our concern?"

Rydel nodded her head "Pretty much," she nodded, seeing the guys sighing and walking away or turning around "Oh c'mon guys! Tones of famous people do it! Why not us? We could help them and teach them some stuff. C'mon. It'll be fun. And it's a trip to Africa. Isn't Africa somewhere, where we've all wanted to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, the part where we have less chance of catching aids." Rocky commented with a sarcastic tone.

Ross slapped Rocky across the head for the comment, that was out of order. He looked over to Rydel debating in his mind whether or not he wanted to go for a trip over to Africa and help the poor. He nodded "I'll do it." He said, taking a letter from Rydel.

Rydel clapped "Yay!" she turned to the other three guys "are you three gonna come? Or are me and Ross gonna be the only people going?" The three guys then just stayed silent, which gave Rydel her answer "fine then. But, I suppose this will give you three a whole new image for yourselves and half of the band."

"What do you mean?" Riker asked.

Rydel shrugged "Me and Ross will be known as 'the members of R5 who's hearts are made of gold, the sweetest people for going over to Africa and helping sick children, sick people and teaching just helping out'. Whereas... 'Rocky, Riker Lynch and Ellington Ratliff? Ew, who'd wanna be with those heartless pricks who didn't want to go to Africa because they were afraid of catching some disease when they'll get vaccinated anyway. Are their hearts made of stone or something?'"

"Guilt trip much?" Ratliff asked, going over to Rydel and getting a letter of her. Rydel smiled. Ratliff looked down at the letter "okay.. this is a letter to get all your injections and vaccinations BEFORE we go to Africa. Not an actual letter telling us what we're doing over there."

Rydel shrugged "Do you wanna catch some deathly disease over there or..?"

Ratliff rolled his eyes, walking away from Rydel. She walked over to Rocky, giving him a letter "Best part is, Laura and Maia get to come if they want too." Rydel said, handing him another letter for Maia.

"Well, I guess Maia coming would make it more fun, right?" He said, walking away to go sign this injection letter.

Ross handed him the pen after signing his own letter, he went to Rydel "So, when do we get these vaccines? I don't wanna go on my own, you KNOW I hate needles."

Rydel chuckled "Relax. It has a date for when they're given at the hospital, and if you read," She said, propping over Ross's shoulder to read the letter and pointed to where it said the date "it says we all have it on the same date."

"Erm, I don't." Ratliff said, sticking his hand up in the air still looking down at the letter, walking over to Rydel "says mines next week." He showed her. "Wednesday to be exact and yours is..." Ratliff looked to the letter Ross was holding "and oh look... Monday. Why?"

Rydel shrugged "I don't know. Maybe they could only fit four people in?"

Ratliff went to go say something when Ella came through the practice room door, also holding another letter for herself. Everyone turned around and said 'hey', Ella waved, making a B line to Ross, pulling him away from everyone "I'm still not sure on you doing this for me.." She said.

Ross rolled his eyes "Look, I want to, okay?" He said "besides.. I feel it's the only way I can repay you. That, and it's the only way you are going to convince everyone your still pregnant without revealing the truth to them.."

Ella nodded "Your right," she sighed "I guess I better sign my name and fill in the details for this don't I?" She said, waving it "cause.. I have to get it next week,"she laughed "It's weird.. because.. it asked me what gender I was. Like, really? I ain't seeing no males going in there to get pregnant."

Ross shook his head, letting out a small laugh too "When are you going? I'm at the hospital next week. Going to Africa so I need injections."

"Wednesday."

"Oh, I'm there on Monday. But Ratliff is, I'm sure he won't mind keeping you company," He turned to Ratliff who was stood at the table with his letter in his hand "right Ratliff?"

Ratliff looked up from reading his letter, he then put his empty un-filled letter onto the table folded up, going over to them "Yeah, sure. Whatever your going for, I'm sure we could both do with the company."

Ella smiled "Thanks."

"Hey Ratliff," Rocky said "can you run through Pass Me By with me and Riker?"

"Yeah sure." He then left, going over to his drum kit.

Ross looked at Ella with a smile "See, Ratliff won't let you down. He never lets anyone down. Just.. try not to tell him okay?"

"Why?"

"Because," Ross said "god knows what could happen." He laughed.

Rydel let out a burst of laughter from the other side of the room, looking down to at her phone. Everyone in the room thought she was gonna die from the fits. She waved it off, letting everyone know to go back to what they were doing. Soon drumming and guitars filled the room from Ratliff, Rocky and Riker of Pass Me by. She took a deep breath "Oh god, Ella, you have to come see this!" She said, almost dying.

"Okay, hold on," Ella folded up her letter, putting it on the table beside Ratliff's letter "coming." She quickly ran over to the other side of the room to what Rydel wanted to show her.

Ratliff got about thirty seconds into Pass Me By when his drum stick snapped in half. "Shit.." He mumbled, stopping the drumming. He stood up "hold on a second guys." He walked over to the table where another set of drum sticks were.

Rydel and Ella came away from the phone, both laughing when Rydel snapped back into reality "Letters! Have you guys signed them?" Rydel asked. Ross walked over and handed his letter to Rydel, the same as Rocky and Riker "great. I'll go give them in. Ratliff?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah," Ratliff said, not looking at what folded up letter he was grabbing. He then quickly grabbed a pen, mumbling as he went along what he signed "Name... Ellington Lee Ratliff... Gender... Male... blah, blah, blah..." he trailed on, signing whatever when one random question struck him "am I over eighteen?" Ratliff rolled his eyes, he was almost sure hospital letters were getting more and more ridiculous every time. He finished signing the letter, throwing the pen to one side, folding the letter and handing it to Rydel to take back to the hospital or whoever she had to take it too.

"That reminds me," Ella said going over to her letter "I need to fill in my letter and get it to the hospital." Ratliff picked up the pen again and tossed it to Ella, Ella opened up the remaining folded up letter and signed it quickly, taking no notice of it. Just filling in the regular question. She went over to Rydel "Lets go."

Rydel took the letter from her, keeping it folded "I'll take it. I'm going to the hospital to drop these off anyway. You just rest, make sure that baby doesn't get hurt anymore than it probably is," she glared at Ross "I'll be back soon." and with that, Rydel disappeared.

* * *

**5 REVIEWS OR MORE FOR THE NEXT ONE.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Tell me, did the injection hurt?" Ratliff asked Rydel over the phone.

It had been a week since Rydel had given himself, the rest of R5, Laura and Maia the letter for the injections so they didn't catch any disease when they go over to Africa for a week, which would be next week. Now it was Wednesday which meant it was his turn to get the injections seen as though Rydel, Ross, Riker and Rocky had already had theirs the Monday that has just gone. When he saw them afterwards it looked like Ross had seen a ghost or something when he came out of the hospital, apparently he'd passed out. Ratliff knew he didn't like needles but he didn't know he was that bad when it came to them.

Whilst Ratliff was getting ready, he remembered he needed to pick up Ella on the way to the hospital because she needed to be there at the same time as him. So he called Rydel to double check it was the right address he was going too, luckily it was. He was still wondering what she needed to go for, it couldn't be anything to do with the baby because she had an appointment with it yesterday... at least that's what she said. He wasn't gonna get involved in it, it probably didn't matter if it was for the baby or not. More than likely it was a check up for after Ross ran her over.

Probably was.

Rydel chuckled from the other end of her phone, laid out on the sofa downstairs "No, it doesn't," She said "just because it hurt Ross and he passed out doesn't mean it's gonna happen to you. Remember, Ross is a pussy... of course he was gonna be scared and passed out."

This time Ratliff laughed "Anyway, I better be going. Don't wanna be late. What are you doing today anyway? Seen as though I'm gonna be stuck in a hospital waiting room for the majority of the day." He grabbed his apartment and car keys off the side and made his way over to the door.

Rydel shrugged "Don't know.. I have no friends today. Ella's at the hospital, Maia's busy and Laura's with.. Riker."

"Wow, Rydel. You say that last one like you don't want her to be with him or something." He said as he locked the door to the apartment, letting out a small laugh. He turned around and made his way out of the building to the car.

"Eh, something like that."

"I'm gonna pretend I know what that means," he unlocked the car and sat in it "now, I'm gonna go because I'll get done by the police for driving and talking on the phone. But I will talk to you later cause I know there's something wrong with you.. I've noticed you haven't been acting like yourself for a while," Ratliff said as he leant against the car wheel a little. He heard Rydel go to speak again, obviously to protest "nope," he cut her off "now I'll see ya later. Probably in like three hours or something. Injections shouldn't take that long. Did yours?"

Rydel sighed "No.. they took about an hour. There's was a lot of people there for different things so we had to wait a little longer. The injections themselves took five minutes each. Hopefully yours won't take that long."

"Alright, two hours at the max then. Bye Rydel."

"No, wait Ratliff I need to tell you something about th-"

Ratliff then hung up his phone, not hearing Rydel, sliding it into his pocket and taking off to Ella's house.

"The letter you signed..." Rydel finished off after hearing the hang up tone.

"He should be there soon," Ross said, on the phone to Ella "he was on the phone to Rydel a couple of minutes ago. I heard them. So, he'll be there any minute. I don't think it takes that long to get from his apartment to yours."

"Maybe," Ella said "I guess I'm just.. nervous," she let out a small chuckle "I still can't believe we're doing this.. I've got such a bad feeling."

"Why?"

Ella shrugged "Don't know. What if it doesn't work? Then you'd of done all this for nothing."

"Relax, it'll work. I promise."

Ella almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a car beep from outside her house, she looked out her bedroom window and saw Ratliff sat in his car waiting outside. "Oh, I gotta go he's here." She said standing up.

"Call me straight after your done there okay?"

"I will. Bye now." She hung up, making her way downstairs to the car.

Ratliff pulled up outside of Ella's house and beeped his horn, now he just sat waiting staring out the front window of his car. He knows how girls can be, so no doubt she's probably not even ready yet. He looked around the street Ella lived on, it was pretty big and some people were sat outside their front yards because it was sunny with their friends, family and kids. That was nice. Last time he did something like that was before R5 got all big the way they are now, he was with Ross, Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Laura and people like that.

He barely remember's that day but it was good.

As he was watching everything happen on the street, his eye caught a little kid who was by herself. She only looked about four or five. Surely her parents were somewhere near by right? His eyes just stayed glued to her as she skipped around by herself. All of a sudden there was loud knocking on his car window, he jumped looking to see Ella stood there on his side of the car "Oh hey," He shook his head "get in."

Ella walked round from the drivers side and into the passenger side. Ratliff started up the engine again and they made their way to the hospital "Thanks for coming with me, you didn't need to." She said.

Ratliff shrugged "Hey, I think we could both do with the company there. God knows how many needles I'm gonna have to have.. as for you.. I have no idea what your going there for. Or how long. I know I'm gonna be there for at least an hour or so. What about you?"

"There's no point in waiting around for me. I'll probably be there until.. tomorrow morning."

"How come?" Ratliff asked "mind sharing? I won't say anything. If it's something you don't want anybody to know then I won't say."

"No, I'm fine."

Ratliff sighed, rolling his eyes "C'mon Ell, it must be killing you to tell somebody and keep it all to yourself. So why don't you tell ya brother from another mother."

"Promise you won't say anything if I tell you? OR to Ross that you know.. cause.. he might flip."

"Promise."

"Okay, so when Ross hit me with the car.. I lost the baby," Ella said, Ratliff looked like he was going to go say something but Ella shushed him "then Ross made me a promise so I wouldn't have to tell my Mom or my friends because I know they would think I'd had an abortion to give me a baby so it doesn't look like it. That's why I'm going to the hospital today so they can put the baby inside of me- RATLIFF WATCH OUT!"

Ratliff slammed on his breaks, nearly hitting into the car in front of him as he looked at Ella in shock. After getting himself back together, and regular control of the car he started to speak "I um.. WOW..." He let out a scoff "I'm no doctor or expert in this situation or anything.. but why didn't you both just.. have sex to make the baby? I know I would of rather than risk not actually getting a baby at all on your first go."

"Oh trust me, if I could conceive a baby naturally now... I think he would of suggested that," She chuckled "but.. when he hit me he damaged my tubes.. so.. I can't have a baby any more that way."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault you didn't hit me," Ella smiled "you were just... in the car with him."

"Hey! I tried to stop him! If I'd of convinced him you'd still be pregnant and I'd be going to the hospital on my own."

"Yeah, god knows what would of happened if Ross never hit me."

Rydel was fast asleep on the couch, she'd fell asleep after a short while of Ratliff calling her. Laura walked into the living room and found Rydel was asleep there, she leant against the door frame as she watched her, smiling. She didn't know why she was watching her, maybe it was the way part of her blonde hair mopped over her face and the way her hand was holding her face as she slept. She looked beautiful like that. Laura shook her head. Why was she having those thoughts?

As she went to go walk away, she heard Rydel stirring in her sleep and talking a little bit. She popped her head around the door seeing that Rydel was having a dream. Actually it was more a nightmare, judging by the way she was shaking violently and letting out cries. She quickly ran over to her and shook her gently "Rydel, wake up.." Laura said gently "wake up."

Rydel's eyes shot open, she immediately at up rubbing her eyes. She looked around and jumped when she saw Laura "Laura? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" She asked as she sat down next to Rydel on the couch "it sounded like you were having a nightmare or something."

"Oh.. yeah," Rydel yawned "sorry.. it was nothing. Just stupid really."

"What is it?"

"When I got all of our letters to hand into the hospital I took Ella's too. Ratliff's was on the top, I only took a glance at it and there was something unusual on it that wasn't on mine, Riker, Rocky, Ross, yours or Maia's injection letter. Something tells me he's got a letter for something different than an injection."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I tried! But...I always end up getting cut off. I was on the phone to him this morning, but he'd already hung up by the time I got to say anything. It's too late now, he'll already be there by now," She sighed, putting her head in her hands "damn it. If it's anything bad and he ends up taking it fatal... I'll never forgive myself."

"Rydel relax," Laura said, scooting close and putting her arms around Rydel to comfort her "nothing bad will happen to him.. the chances are is that they'll see the mistake, whatever it is and correct it and make sure he gets the proper injections. They won't let him go to Africa without getting vaccinated."

Rydel nodded, taking her head out of her hands "Your probably right," Rydel said. She turned to her, not realising how close Laura's face actually was to her so that made their faces only inches apart. They both just stared at one another "t-thanks.."

Laura smiled "No problem."

Rydel continued to stare at Laura, not even realising. She could of sworn she felt herself lean in to kiss her, but was brought from that when the front door swung open and Riker came into the living room, making Rydel and Laura jump apart. "Hey guys," He said "is everyone out?"

"Y-yeah," Rydel stuttered "Rocky went out with Maia. Don't know where Ross is or Ryland. Mom and Dad are in the kitchen though, or somewhere around here."

"Oh great," Riker then looked over at Laura "wanna get going?"

Laura stood up from the sofa and nodded "Sure," She walked over to Riker "bye Rydel."

"Bye." She waved.

When Riker and Laura were gone, Rydel fell back onto the couch. What the hell just happened?

Ratliff and Ella walked along the hospital corridor going to the waiting room they needed to be in, on the way there they got something from the vending machine in case they were waiting for a while. They arrived at the waiting room where there was only about two or three people there, they sat down where them people got seen too within ten minutes of them both being there. So now they were just left alone. "Are you nervous?" Ratliff asked.

"Not really." Ella said "you nervous?"

"Considering Ross passed out getting his injections... just a little."

"Yeah, but that's Ross..." Ella said "he'd pass out at the sight of a tiny scratch. It's just an injection. At the end of the day, its gonna save your life and stop you from catching anything deadly and fatal when you go Africa. Better to be safe than sorry."

Ratliff nodded "I guess so."

Thirty minutes passed and nobody seemed to be coming for Ella or Ratliff any time soon, so they just wasted their time talking about random things, like their lives. R5. Ross. Ross, seen as though that's the only thing they have in common rather than a similar name. As they were lost in conversation, a doctor came round into the waiting room "Ellington Ratliff?"

Ratliff looked from Ella to the doctor, he looked at Ella "See ya later," He stood up "good luck by the way. I'll see you in like.. half an hour if your still here." He turned around, coming face to face with the Doctor who was giving him a puzzled look.

"Your a boy," the doctor said "do you honestly think this is going to take half an hour?"

Now Ratliff gave the doctor a confused look "Yes..." He said not so sure, causing the doctor to fold his arms and look at Ratliff as if he was an idiot "No? No! Then no. Obviously it's not gonna take... half an hour."

The Doctor nodded "Follow me." He said exiting the waiting room.

Ratliff turned around as he exited the room, giving Ella a confused look and Ella just shrugged. That was a little bit odd.

"Just one question," Ratliff said as he now found himself, five minutes later, laid in a bed in a hospital gown "why.. why do we need to go through all of this? Like.. this? W-Why do I need to be put to sleep?" did Riker, Rydel, Ross and Rocky have to go through this when they got their injections? Sure Ratliff knew that all injections were different, but the ones to stop you from getting Malaria and such when you go to Africa... boy are they strange.

The same doctor looking down at Ratliff shaking his head "Your not the brightest boy in the world are you?" the Doctor asked, Ratliff just stayed silent "do you honestly think we're gonna keep you awake? It'll hurt. A lot."

"Oh, no wonder Ross passed out then.. the pain. Still, what a pussy." He said quietly.

"Ready?"

"N-not really.." Ratliff said "I'm gonna be honest. I'm.. I'm a little scared.."

"Well, tough, you may as well get it over and done with. From this day forward, your life isn't exactly going to be the same any more."

"What? What are you talking about since when can a-" Before Ratliff even got the chance to finish off that sentence, his eyes became like weights and he was put to sleep by the doctor that was doing these "injections".

Now, he really didn't like this feeling. Since when did you need putting to sleep for injections?!

* * *

**8 reviews or more for the next one :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ella walked out of the room she had just been taken into, walking out with a puzzled and confused expression with her doctor following her. She stopped in her tracks, thinking. She'd just been taken into the room, she asked the doctor if they were gonna put her to sleep, so they said 'if you want' and so they put her to sleep. When she woke up, she looked at the time seeing only an hour had gone by. If she was honest, she didn't feel much different and there was no scars on her stomach from them inserting the baby into her womb. She turned around to the doctor "So, yeah, quick question... what did you do to me in there when you put me to sleep?" Ella asked.

"We gave you injections like it said on your letter."

"What?"

The doctor went through the clip board she was holding up until she found the letter Ella had signed about injections to keep her safe for when she went to Africa. She put it on the clipboard so Ella could see for herself where it said in black and white, with her signature. Ella looked at the letter furrowing her brow, she snatched the letter from the clipboard taking a closer look "I'm not going to Africa!" Ella said, giving the doctor back her letter "my friend Ratliff i- oh no."

With that, Ella spun round and made a break for the waiting room not stopping as she zoomed passed doctors, nurses, patients and visitors almost knocking them over. She stopped at the doors of the waiting room and flung them open, seeing nobody was there. Ella started to run her hands through her hair as she stepped into the waiting room becoming worried and panicked "Oh no, this is bad," Ella whimpered "this is really, really bad!"

"Miss Ratliff," The doctor said coming into the room shortly behind her "is there a problem?"

Ella turned around, looking at the nurse "okay, I think my male friend - key word MALE - got his injection letter mixed up with MY letter which was a BABY letter. Now, I know.. Males can't get pregnant, impossible.. just please.. confirm this for me."

The doctor just stood there in silence not saying anything to Ella. She put her hands over her mouth "No, please say no," She begged "cause if that happens to him I'll never forgive myself. It'll ruin his life."

"Relax," The doctor said "I'm sure the doctor who had his letter saw it, then there's more than likely that doctor gave him what he came for and he went home. There's no way they wouldn't double check with the patient before they go through with something." She said, reassuring Ella. "Now, as for the baby thing.. I'm gonna have to go see what I can do about that, if they realised it was a mistake they might of threw it away or might give it to someone else in the future. Wait here." She left the waiting room quickly to go find out.

Ella sat down on the nearest chair she could, with the look of horror and panic on her face. Something told her that wasn't the case at all.

Ratliff started to stir in his sleep, he slowly opened his eyes where his vision was slightly blurry. He brought his hand to his eyes to wipe them when he felt a plastic tag like bracelet on it. He looked at it.

_Ratliff, Ellington_

_M, 20, 04-14-93_

Whoa, wait.

Why'd he have a tag? You only have tags when you come into hospital for operations, or if your seriously ill or have something wrong with. Ratliff is pretty sure he has nothing wrong with him. He only came in for an injection for crying out loud. Now he was laying in a hospital bed with a tag, in a hospital gown. Least, he was hoping he was because he could see his clothes on the table at the end of the table. And he was really tired. What drug did the doctor's give him?

Ratliff looked over to the clock that was in the room. His eyes widened when he saw it was 6 p.m. when he went in for his injection it was 10 a.m.

What the hell happened?

He sat up quickly to go jump out of bed and get changed, but was stopped by a harsh sting going through his stomach. "What the.." Did they cut him open or something? Cause it sure does feel like it. The pain wasn't going to stop him from leaving, he was a little bit scared now. He walked over to the table, feeling a little bit dizzy, and grabbing his clothes starting to put them back on. "Oh my god... what the fuck did they do?!" Ratliff asked himself out loud as he stood in the middle of the room shirtless with only his trousers and shoes on, looking down at the cut they had on his stomach.

Now he was debating whether or not to ask questions.

Deciding not to, he quickly slide on his shirt, grabbed his coat and made his way out of the door making sure there was no doctor coming from earlier that he remembered. Getting tired of the tag rubbing up and down his arm, he ripped it off his wrist and threw it in the near by bin.

He got outside the waiting room doors where he and Ella were waiting earlier, even though he told her to leave he was kinda hoping Ross or someone was visiting, he walked in and saw nobody there, well apart from some kid who looked about nine or ten. "Um," Ratliff said walking into the room "h-have you seen a girl about yay big," he said, demonstrating with his hand up to about his shoulder "blonde brown hair, bluish eyes? Called Ella?" the kid shook her head "okay. Thanks for your help.."

"Wait," The girl said "aren't you the drummer from R5?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh my god, I love you guys! Your like my favourite band ever!"

Ratliff smiled a little "Thanks, love you too," He said, some reason he decided to make his way over to the girl "ever seen us live? Or going to."

She nodded "Seen live. But I'm getting VIP tickets on your world tour when you start it in a month."

"That soon?" Ratliff asked "jesus.. time flies..." He said quietly to himself "well, guess I'll see you when we come back to America!" He gave her a small thumbs up "what's your name?"

"Kayla."

"Kayla, right.. I've always liked that name for a girl.." He said with a slight smile "where's your Mom and Dad? Are you here on your own?"

"I don't have a Dad.."

Ratliff frowned "Oh, I'm sorry."

Kayla smiled "It's okay," She said "I just wish that." she sighed "I wish that I was told how he died. Nobody will tell me. I'm too young to understand apparently." Her smile turned into a frown.

Ratliff put his hand on her shoulder "It's okay, I know what it's like to lose a parent. I don't have a dad. He died about three years ago. But, I have my Mom and that's good enough," He said with a small smile "now, I gotta run. I'll see you at VIP then. Remind me when I see you about this okay? So I remember you."

Kayla nodded "Bye, Ratliff."

He waved at her before leaving quickly.

Ross sat outside on the steps of the house leaning against the post at stuff going by, which wasn't much really. Just a couple cars and dog walkers and that's about it. Everyone else was inside. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Laura, Maia... they were all having some kind of party night in the back yard and front yard. Going in the pool, having a BBQ, karaoke in the living room, food. Just random stuff like that. Even his parents were getting involved. The only people who were missing were Ella and Ratliff.

Ratliff was suppose to be back hours ago. And we're not talking two or three hours, we're talking eleven or ten o'clock in the morning and now it's almost six-thirty at night. It was starting to get dark. The injections he- actually, the injections Rydel, Rocky, Riker, Laura and Maia got didn't take that long from what he was told, they only took five minutes each and they were out of there. So, that means Ratliff should of been out sooner THAN eleven. He went at like nine with Ella. He knows Ella won't be out till late tonight or early tomorrow.

Where was he?

As he was wondering that he heard footsteps coming down the pathway towards the house, he looked up to see none other than Ratliff coming down towards him. He smiled in relief and stood up "I was wondering where you were, dude!" He said, as he came near him. Realising Ratliff looked like he was going to collapse right now onto the floor or something, he looked worn out and tired "Ell? You okay?"

Ratliff nodded, eyes half closed "Fine.." He said, as if he'd had less than twenty-four hours sleep "just.. just do me one.. one thing.."

"What's that?"

"I think I'm gonna fall."

He wasn't lying, even though Ross was a couple of centimetres away from him, Ross had to act fast and catch him before he fell onto the concrete. "Shit, Ratliff!" Ross raised his voice as he caught him in his arms. He went to go stand him back up when he realised he was completely out like a light. Ross's legs almost give way so he had to fall onto the floor with him as he wouldn't be able to get him into the house in time without collapsing. "Oh my god, wake up are you okay? Ratliff!" Ross tapped his face "MOM! DAD! RIKER! ROCKY! RYLAND! SOMEONE HELP FOR GOD SAKE!"

Riker came out from the back door laughing from a joke Rocky had just said, he was putting a bag full of trash into the bin when he heard his name being called out. He looked over to the front of the house where he saw Ross on the floor with someone laid in his arms "Ross?" Riker asked, he soon jogged over to him "oh my , God, what happened?"

"I don't know! Help me get him inside!" Ross said, starting to feel his legs going dead and numb. Riker grabbed one side of Ratliff and pulled him up as best as he could whilst Ross got the other side.

"Could of been worse," Rocky said as he walked from one side of Ross's bed, the one they'd put Ratliff in, and over to Ross and Laura "he could of collapsed somewhere else and we wouldn't of known about it. Just be thankful, that even though he did collapse, he did it here," he folded his arms as the three of them looked upon him "I'm gonna go back downstairs. I'll come back in a little while." He then left the room.

"He doesn't look very well," Laura said, head cocked slightly "think he's ill?"

"Rydel said he sounded fine this morning when they were talking on the phone," Ross said. He then shrugged "don't know what's changed."

Laura rested her chin on Ross's shoulder, even though she had to stand on her tip toes to do it "I'm sure he'll be okay. We may as well leave him rest, he'll know where he is when he wakes up," She got off her tip toes "c'mon, lets leave him rest. I think it's actually your turn for karaoke."

"No, it's your turn. And Rydel's." He said with a small laugh.

"Oh yeah," Laura sighed "anyway come on. Leave him be." she left the room, waiting at the doorway "come on."

"Yes, coming," Ross looked at her "need to get my phone. It fell out my pocket when me and Riker put him on the bed."

Laura nodded, not believing him as she left down the stairs. Ross waited until the footsteps he could hear had disappeared into another room downstairs before going over to the bed and picking up his phone that did actually fall out. He then looked down at Ratliff, he sighed before pulling his quilt cover over him seen as though Riker, Rocky or Laura didn't think too. He slowly left the room, looking behind him as he done so.

As Ross came down the stairs, he found himself in the living room where Rydel, Laura, Cheryl - Ratliff's Mom - and Rocky were all sat. Well, Rydel and Laura were debating over what song to sing on the karaoke. Cheryl looked up when she saw Ross come through the door "Is he okay?" She asked.

Ross nodded "He's fine. If he doesn't wake up by the time you go, he's okay to stay in my bed. I'll just sleep on the floor, Ryland's bed or the couch."

Ryland popped his head round the door "Um. No you won't."

"Um. Aren't you staying at Savannah's tonight?" Ross replied like a cocky teenage girl.

"And?"

"And," Ross said turning around and facing him "all I'm saying is I don't think Mom wants to be a Grandma just yet." With that, he slammed the living room door in his face.

"That was rude." Rydel said as she switched on the mic to the karaoke.

Ross shrugged "Oh well."


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I'm trying to go as slow as I can with this story instead of rushing it like I did with Thing's Will Never Be The Same at the beginning because I thought that chapter was only going to be a multi-chapter or a 3-shot. Oh well.**

**Hopefully this will last longer than that story :)**

**Guest Account Replies:**

**Riaura Fan: **Thanks, I appreciate you think I'm good at writing. But seriously? Does it matter if I add Rydaura (Rydel/Laura) too it with Riaura? No? You don't like that Riaura's not gonna be the only couple with Laura in it and Riaura's gonna be probably destroyed and not a likely chance it's going to survive the story? If you don't like it you can go find another story that'll let Riaura survive through it. Cause there's about 10% chance it will.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ratliff's eyes slowly fluttered open, only to be blinded by the sunlight pouring through the window. Which wasn't his. He sat up in the bed he was in and looked around, seeing he was in Ross and Ryland's room, in Ross's bed. But if Ratliff slept in Ross's bed, where did Ross sleep? His question was answered when he looked over to Ryland's bed and he saw the back of his blonde head. Ryland must of slept out last night at Savannah's or something. He pulled the covers off him and sat on the edge of the bed, putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

All he remembers was getting near the Lynch's house, where he was now, seeing Ross coming towards him.. and that was it. He was gone.

Maybe it was a bad idea to leave the hospital yesterday.

Well, he was scared. He doesn't know what they've done to him. They probably cut him open and realised there was nothing wrong with him and stitched him back up. But, wouldn't he of been awake sooner if that was the case? He wasn't a doctor, how was he suppose to know?

He took his phone out of his pocket to look at what time it was.

6 a.m.

That early? What he noticed also he had about a billion texts of Ella and missed phone calls. He chose to ignore them before kicking off his shoes and getting back into Ross's bed to sleep, there was no point in staying up now when nobody's up and it's this early.

Ross woke up at the sound of slight movement, he gently rolled over where he saw Ratliff moving around in his bed. "Ratliff?" He asked sleepily "are you okay?"

"Mhm," Ratliff replied, also sleepy "it's 6 a.m. I just wanna sleep."

"Oh okay," Ross said as his eyes began to fall shut again "well.. goodnight then."

"It's morning."

"Oh, yeah.. Same thing." Ross said as he rolled back over and went back to sleep almost straight away.

Rydel had woken up, and had been up for about an hour now laid in bed doing nothing. She had no idea what was keeping her awake. Maia and Laura never slept in her room last night, Maia slept with Rocky in his room and Laura, obviously, slept with Riker. Unfortunately for Rydel, her room was right next to Riker's so she could hear EVERYTHING that was going on. And she means everything. She was actually tempted to throw something at the wall.

Four hours of sleep.. not bad.

She'd got up out of bed and jumped in the shower and got changed into something. No point in wasting the day was there? Rydel went downstairs as quietly as she could trying not to wake anybody in the house up, and went into the kitchen. "Laura?" Rydel questioned as she saw her sitting at the kitchen table "what are you doing up?"

"I woke up ages ago, so I thought I'd get dressed and come down," She said "that.. and I need to get home and start packing for Africa."

"We're not leaving for another six days. Though, I was planning on packing today or tomorrow also.." Rydel said as she got a bottle of juice from the fridge "light bulb! How about I come home with you and help you pack?" She asked "and then you do the same for me."

"What about Maia?" Laura asked, as Rydel grabbed her by the wrist and was already taking her towards the door.

"Oh, if Maia wanted help packing and to help us she'd of been up by now."

A little while later, Ratliff woke up again. He didn't seem to be able to sleep anymore. Maybe because he'd probably had enough sleep as it was. He reached over to his phone and checked it again to see what time it was. It was only 10 a.m. he sighed and dropped his arms down to his side. There was no point in going back to sleep now was there? He may as well get up and go home, get changed and see what the hell Ella wanted yesterday. He had about at least 10 missed calls from her and a couple of texts off her which he had checked, just asking where he was and if he was okay.

He'd reply later.

He rolled over in Ross's bed and faced Ryland's bed where he saw Ross laid there under the covers looking straight at him, he wasn't gonna lie he almost jumped out of the bed by the fright. Ross just smiled at him and let out a small laugh "Finally awake then?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded "Yeah.. how-how long have you been looking at me sleep?" He asked, the sound of curiosity in his voice.

"I was facing the other way, I heard you move, turned over and saw you checking your phone. So about ten seconds."

Once again, Ratliff nodded "Oh, well...I was just about to decide to go home and get changed. No point in me going to sleep, is there?"

Ross sat up in Ryland's bed and rubbed his eyes "Okay. I'll come with you."

Ratliff sat on the edge of his bed, giving Ross a puzzled look "Why..?" He asked with suspicion.

"Dude, you blacked out yesterday and haven't been awake since," Ross said as he got out of the bed "do you honestly think I'm going to let you walk home on your own?" Ross asked.

"Obviously not."

Ross smiled "Glad we have an agreement." He then walked over to his wardrobe. Ratliff just pulled the quilt cover over his face he couldn't see Ross get naked and changed in front of him, cause no doubt Ross wants him to see that either.

Later on that same day, Riker woke up. He went to go roll over and put his arm over Laura to pull her to him, but his arm hit the mattress rather than Laura's body. He opened his eyes, seeing she wasn't there and neither were any of her clothes. He sat up in his bed, looking around the room. Still no trace of Laura to be found. He looked at his phone and picked it up to see if she had text him.

Nothing.

If she hadn't text him, then that meant she had to be still here right?

Riker got out of bed, got changed quickly rather than deciding to walk around the house in his boxers. He's done that enough times and he's pretty sure none of his family appreciate it. Once he was dressed, he left his room and went straight to Rydel's. He knocked on it a couple of times before he decided to just walk in, finding Rydel wasn't there. He shrugged, thinking nothing of it before walking into Ross's room where he was almost blinded by Ross getting changed, and having nothing on "Oh jesus Ross!" Riker shouted covering his eyes, facing the door.

Ross quickly put on his underwear and dragged up his trousers, leaving him just shirtless "Yes, Riker? You can turn around now."

Riker slowly turned around, dropping his hands reluctantly from his face "You know where Laura is?" Riker asked.

"She left with Rydel this morning." A voice said.

Riker looked around confused to where the voice came from, that was until he saw a lump in the middle of Ross's bed. "Oh, Ell," Riker said "I wondered where you were. What do you mean by 'left'?"

Ratliff shrugged from under the covers "Said something about going to Laura's to start packing for Africa," Ratliff threw the covers off his face, seeing Riker and Ross, who was now half dressed. He grinned at Riker "Don't worry Riker, I was just as surprised as you when Laura left the house just to go to hers. I thought she'd finally saw sense and found someone better." Ratliff joked.

Riker rolled his eyes "Like who? Rydel?" Riker asked, seen as though Laura did leave Rydel. He then picked up a pillow from Ryland's bed and threw it at his head "hope your rabie shot hurt like a bitch."

Ratliff picked up the pillow, still laid in the bed "Hope Rydel and Laura aren't getting up to anything mischievous at Laura's." Ratliff retorted. It was funny how Riker became very delicate about that, so why not use it against him? It's funny.

Ross laughed as he put on a shirt "I know, right?" Ross said, deciding to jump on the band wagon "I mean.. they could be doing anything together.. on the floor."

"In the porch."

"On the couch."

"On the stairs."

"In the hallway."

"In bed."

"In the shower.."

"I mean, I can say this because I'm a guy and, I'm not related to them," Ratliff said "but, I wouldn't mind seeing a little girl on girl action if ya know what I mean."

Riker rolled his eyes, leaving the room "Whatever."

Ross laughed as he put on his hoodie, he looked over to Ratliff who was still laid in the bed "You coming? Or are you gonna stay like that all day?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded as he sat up and got onto his two feet, as he walked he hissed in pain, putting his hand down to his stomach. Ross made about an inch of movement towards him "Everything okay?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded "Perfecto. Cramp, it's all it is I think," Ratliff took one more step where once again he hissed in pain "okay maybe not."

He looked like he was about to topple over, so Ross grabbed him by the arms and made him sit down on the edge of the bed "Lift up your shirt and let me have a look," Ross said, Ratliff started to "has it been like this since yesterday?" Ross asked, having to get down onto his knees to have a look.

"Yeah, pretty much. After I woke up from whatever they did to me."

Ross ignored what Ratliff had just said, because it didn't give him any confidence what so ever at what he was about to look. The chances were, nothing was there and Ratliff was just being a complete wuss. Right? Ross let out a small gasp when his top was all the way up and he saw a cut across his stomach that was all stitched up, like he'd been operated on "Jesus Christ, Ratliff, I don't think you got them injections," Ross said as he let his fingers trace around the scar "I think they might of.. operated on you for something.. and then realised you weren't suppose to have whatever it was."

"Yeah, kinda thought that too yesterday. Are you done down there?"

"What? Sorry, yeah." Ross said, getting up from the floor.

Ross went to go say something when he heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs, sounding like the person was in panic or looking for something. Both of their heads turned towards the door where Ella almost ran past, but stopped when she saw them both. She ran into the room, over at Ratliff "Ratliff! Are you okay?!" Ella asked.

"I'm fine," Ratliff said "you know.. apart from the big cut the doctor's gave me," he lifted up his shirt again so Ella could see "look. I didn't get my injections because I think they got my letter mixed up with someone else's."

"Yeah, mine."

"WHAT?!" Ross and Ratliff shouted in shock.

"No way!" Ratliff said, voice raised, looking like he'd came into complete panic "you're joking right? Please tell me this is a sick joke. Men cannot have babies. Helloooooo, where would it come out of? For real Ella?" He asked, not letting her get a single word in "oh my god.. I don't wanna have a baby! Especially not his," he pointed at Ross "it'd come out.. ugh.. I'm- OW! WHAT?!"

Ella slapped Ratliff across the face so he'd shut up and calm the hell down "Relax! I asked one of the doctor's when I realised," she said "they didn't do anything to you, apparently. All they did was cut you open before they realised they were doing it to the wrong person. It's not possible, okay? So calm down."

Ratliff sighed with relief "Thank god," he then turned to Ross "hey, I never meant to say what I said about me having your baby and it coming out 'ugh'. I'm sure your children will be beautiful when the day comes for you to have one.." He said as Ross was just giving him a glare.

Ross looked away from Ratliff and then to Ella "So, if you got the injections Ratliff was suppose to get.. what happened to the baby one?" Ross asked, he was guessing now that Ratliff knew already about what Ross was going to do for Ella.

"They threw it away," Ella said, letting out a sigh after "guess I'll have to face the music and tell my Mom I lost it getting hit by a car."

"No, we can still-"

"No, Ross," Ella cut him off "that's it. We already tried. We're not doing it again, okay?" Ross nodded "anyway, I better get going. Better off telling my Mom now rather than in 9 months time when there is no baby. See you guys later." She waved, exiting the bedroom.

"Yeah, I better get going too." Ratliff said making his way to the door.

"Like I said earlier," Ross said, grabbing his car keys off his bedside table "not letting you go on your own. Not while you're like that anyway."

With that, they made their way down to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Two weeks had passed, and it was the day they all were going over to Africa. A couple days ago, Ratliff had gone back to a different hospital to get his injections and if he was honest, they weren't as bad as Ross was making them out to be. Though asking Ross about injections is a bad mistake, he'll just over exaggerate about them like he did when there was nobody else around to ask before Ratliff had gone to get them. It was a very good thing he wasn't afraid of injections, because some of the stuff Ross had told him, if he was scared of injections then he would probably of opted out in getting them injections and opted out in going to Africa all together.

Ella was going to come to Africa with them all, but she decided not to after getting into an argument with her Mom about her losing the baby when Ross hit her and trying to keep it. Yes, she's eighteen years of age and can make her own decisions, but her Mom is the only family she has left and if she went to Africa and just disappeared, she feared things between wouldn't be quite the same.

In the past two weeks, Riker and Laura had been spending a lot of time together which meant Rydel was on her own because Maia with with Rocky, which she didn't mind. Yes, she had Ross and Ratliff to hang around with, but it seemed lately that the two of them were in their own little world together lately, so Rydel never interfered with that. It seemed everyone lately had someone they loved, falling in love with someone or just had someone.

Then there was Rydel.

All alone.

She's happy Rocky and Maia together and she's happy Ross and Ratliff are.. well.. have something there now obviously but, Riker and Laura. She could live without. Why do you ask? Well, it was pretty obvious by now wasn't it? She liked Laura. Not as a friend, no like a lover. She doesn't know how long or when she's liked her for, but it's been a good 8 months now. When she was plucking up the courage to tell her, surprise, surprise Riker got in there first. She loves her big brother, she really does but, it seems that everyone gets everything they want at the snap of their fingers in her family apart from her. Never her. She never gets anything.

For a while now, Rydel has been debating to split Riker and Laura up because of how much it pains her to see them together as well as Riker getting everything he wants before her. She's been over so many plans. She was even considering dragging Ratliff into the situation by dating him to try make Laura annoyed and jealous by it, but she figured there's no point in dragging him into the situation when he has nothing to do with it. That wouldn't be fair on him, especially since Ratliff doesn't even like her in that way and would probably have to let her down easily and she'd have to act like it hurt. And why would she want to pretend that hurt her when she's already hurt enough as it was anyway?

Everyone was stood in the airport waiting for the plane to come, Ross was sat down in the chair talking to Rocky and Maia, Ryland was on the phone talking to Savannah, Stormie and Mark were together and of course.. Riker and Laura were together. Where was Rydel? Sat on her own a short while away on top of her suitcase on her phone to the fans, actually she was pretending, whilst watching out of the corner of her eyes over to everyone else as they completely ignored her.

"Rydel?"

When Rydel heard her name and a hand touch her shoulder, she let out a small shriek and fell off the top of her suitcase onto her bottom. She looked up, only to find Ratliff laughed a little bit. Rydel smiled a little as well as sending him a glare "I'd yell at you, but I suppose laughing sort of brings the colour back into your face." She said, holding up her hands to Ratliff helping her up.

This morning when they saw Ratliff, the colour in his face was drained and was very pale, he looked sick. They asked him if he was okay to still come to Africa and he said he was fine, it was just because it was so early in the morning he threw up and he's not use to waking up at 3 a.m. to catch a plane. Ratliff helped her back up to her feet "Good to know you care," He said "why are you over here on your own?"

Rydel shrugged "Just felt like it." She said, letting her gaze fall over onto Riker and Laura once more who just shared a small peck on the lips kiss.

Ratliff followed Rydel's gaze, seeing she was looking over at Riker and Laura with a sad glare. He looked at Rydel, then back at Riker and Laura trying to put the pieces together. He's not stupid, he's seen how Rydel's been sad a lot lately and it appears that when she's sad it's when Riker and Laura are around. Now, he'd say it's because Rydel's lonely and she doesn't have a boyfriend, but she's been around Rocky and Maia without Riker and Laura there and she's been all sunshine and rainbows, the Rydel Lynch she normally is. But when Riker and Laura are around.. she looks like she's going to start a nuclear war. Again, he would say it's because he doesn't want her brother dating her best friend, but she's totally fine with Rocky and Maia. He'd say Rydel liked Riker, but.. brother and sister.. incest. So that only left one person.

Laura.

His eyes widened a little bit before his face softened and his arm draped around Rydel casually "You know," Ratliff started, letting out a sigh "Laura's a really attractive girl, don't you think?"

"Yeah.." Rydel answered, totally forgetting about her surroundings and who she was with whilst she stared at Laura.

Ratliff smiled a little, starting to take this to new lengths "I mean, if she didn't have a boyfriend I would gladly take her back to my house and finish her off if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows as he said that.

"Me too- Wait, what?" Rydel looked at Ratliff, puzzled and confused. Also in disbelief.

Ratliff let out a small laugh "Oh Rydel, you're not very subtle in hiding these things." He said, ruffling her hair like she was a child.

"Hiding what?" Rydel asked, becoming nervous.

"That you-oh no.."

"What? What 'oh no'? Ratliff what is it?!"

"I'll tell you when I get back, I need um.. to go.. be um.. sick.." He said, turning around and heading back to the toilets. where he'd been before just now.

Rydel watched Ratliff in puzzlement "Again?!" Rydel yelled after him "dude, that's the 4th time since we got here!" She shook her head, picking up her suitcase and making her way over to the others so Ratliff wouldn't question her anymore about what she thought he was questioning her about.

* * *

Around an hour later, everyone was on the plane and on their way to Africa. Riker was sat with Ross and Laura on one row, Ryland, Rocky and Maia were sat on another, Stormie and Mark were together which left Ratliff and Rydel on a row together, which Rydel didn't want after him bombarding her with questions and trying to figure out what was going on with her. And if she was honest, she thinks he's already figured out what it is, and if he has… She won't hear the end of it from him.

She sat at the window on the row they were sitting on, the plane was still waiting to take off as people were still getting on board, Rydel was sat on her own again as she told Ratliff to go find the toilet on the plane if he was going to be sick. Instead of telling him to do that nicely, Rydel just snapped at him, so he didn't ask any questions he just went anyway and hadn't been back for about five minutes now. Though, when Rydel looked up, Ratliff was stood there looking at her, not knowing whether to sit down or not. He was basically acting like he was approaching the back of a horse "Can I sit down without you biting my head off and telling me to go somewhere else on the plane other than here?" Ratliff asked, sounding serious in his voice but it was obvious he was joking.

Rydel just rolled her eyes away from Ratliff and looked out of the window, with the side of her head resting against the window. Ratliff sighed, rolling his eyes himself at Rydel's attitude, and sat down beside her, even though he had the option to sit on the end seat away from her where she couldn't attack him. But with what Ratliff wanted to talk to her about, he was almost sure Rydel would want him as close to her as possible so nobody else could hear "So…" Ratliff said, quietly "Laura."

That caused Rydel to lift her head and turn it slightly to Ratliff "What about her…?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing," Ratliff shrugged "just what we were talking about in the airport before I went to the toilet. I went to say something, but I got interrupted," he said, which made Rydel's face drop to nervousness and feel like she was going to be sick herself out of the nervousness "I know, Rydel. It's not difficult for me to figure out over these last few weeks. I know—"He stopped, looking around and leaning closer to Rydel so it was quieter and nobody could hear him "I know you like her."

Rydel looked up and at Ratliff "I-is it that obvious?"

"Well, to me, yes," Ratliff said with a small nod "you know. I'm smart at figuring out these sort of things, luckily for you Riker and Laura aren't."

"Yeah, but… how did you figure it out?"

Ratliff sighed, sitting more back in his chair as he looked up to the roof of the plane "Let's see… Whenever your around Riker and Laura, your always uncomfortable, but when your with Rocky and Maia your absolutely one hundred percent perfectly okay. When Laura's around you when it's just her and nobody else, you seem happier than ever before – that is of course until Riker comes along and takes her out somewhere, then you look like your waiting for Satan's hand to shoot from the ground and punch Riker up the ass."

Rydel let out a small laugh. Ratliff then put his hand on Rydel's that was on the arm of the plane chair, throwing her a sympathetic look "Why didn't you come tell me before?" He asked "I'd of understood and helped you get through it, longer than now."

Rydel shrugged "I don't know. I figured it'd be better keeping it to myself and bottle it up, rather than go tell people," she admitted, staring off at the back of the plane chair in front of her, with fear and nervousness growing in her eyes and facial expression "because… if I tell the wrong person, they'd tell Laura and she'd tell Riker. And I've seen how Riker gets, I remember one time when Riker had a girlfriend before – his friend tried to steal her from him, he wasn't happy about it. I thought he was going to kill him."

"Delly, he's your brother. He won't hurt you."

Rydel met back with Ratliff's eyes "That's the thing. You weren't there a few days ago…"

"What happened a few days ago?" Ratliff asked, seeming worried and concerned how this was affecting her.

Rydel took a deep breath, seeming shaky "W-well… Rocky was being Rocky basically. It was just me, Riker, Ross, Rocky and Ryland downstairs in the living room because Mom and Dad had took an early night," Rydel started to explain as her voice became shaky "and… somehow Rocky got onto the subject about talking about girl-on-girl. Then Ross brought up that the day you stayed at ours after you collapsed outside, you and Ross wound Riker up about me and Laura doing girl-on-girl and he seemed a little… annoyed by it. So, Rocky, Ross and Ryland decided to talk about it more and tease Riker more a little by it, then it just went past funny to really annoying for Riker, I could see it in his eyes. I thought it would be fun to joke about it and—"her voice then broke in sadness as her eyes glistened with tears that were about to fall.

_"Rydel, if you do end up doing that with Laura whilst I'm still dating her… I will kill you." Riker said, looking down at Rydel. _

_Rydel was still laughing and smiling at how her and her brothers were having a joke around about it, she looked up at Riker – obviously knowing he was joking. But, by his facial expression as he looked down on her, he looked like he actually meant that he would do that, by the way he glared down at her and his face was just tense. It was almost like he was trying to warn her without him letting her know he knew._

_Let's face it, Riker's not stupid. Of course he knew Rydel likes Laura in that way, he's seen the way he looks at her all the way and checks her out, he's not stupid. Yes, that was a subtle warning to Rydel. If she did end up doing something with Laura whilst he and she were dating, he promises himself someone will be hurt or dead. _

_And he's not talking about himself or Laura. _

Ratliff's eyes widened before he brought Rydel into his arms for a hug as she sobbed quietly "Oh my god, Rydel…" He said, rubbing her back gently as she sobbed "if he's talking to you like that, then I don't think he should be with Laura at all. Especially when he's making threats like that to his own sister." Ratliff took a quick glance over at where Riker was sat with Ross, Laura was elsewhere on the plane. He thinks she went to the toilet because he saw her get up a couple minutes ago.

Rydel pulled away from Ratliff and rubbed her eyes "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He said, still with his hand on top of Rydel's not letting it go, as something came into his mind "in fact, Riker shouldn't even be with Laura at all now that I think about it. If he's threatening you like that, then… imagine what threats he'd give to Laura…" His face showed some sort of horror as he thought about it.

"What do you mean?" Rydel asked, rubbing her eyes and face with the sleeve of her jacket.

"I mean, I'm going to help you get Laura." Ratliff said quietly.

Rydel's face dropped, she didn't know whether to be happy or scared about that "You're what?"

Ratliff smiled "Leave it to me, okay? I promise if I have anything to do with it, nobody will get hurt or die by the end of it."

"I don't know whether to be happy or scared, but I'm still gonna hug you!" She then hugged Ratliff with some sort of smile on her face, giving him a peck on the cheek as she pulled away.

"Ratliff… Rydel…" Someone said suspiciously.

Rydel and Ratliff both looked up where they saw Laura stood there, they looked at each other before looking back up at her. "I-is there something going on here…?" She asked.

"W-what makes you say that?" Rydel asked, nervously.

"Well, you just hugged him and kissed him on the cheek… that, and Ratliff's still got hold of your hand. When I walked by before he had hold of it."

Rydel went to go say something, but was cut off by Ratliff. Ratliff looked at Rydel and looked up at Laura with a smile "Oops. Busted. You caught us." He said.

"What?" Rydel said confused, looking at Ratliff puzzled.

"There, there Rydel," Ratliff patted her hand "no need to keep it from Laura, do we?" he then looked at Laura "yes Laura. We're dating and have been for a long while." He said, making Rydel looked around confused as if she'd entered some sort of alternate universe or that Ratliff had lost his mind.

And Ratliff couldn't help but smile more at the look on Laura's face. "H-how long for?" Laura asked.

"How long have you and Riker been dating?"

"3 months."

"We've been dating for 6."

"You have?" Laura asked. Ratliff nodded, Laura shook her head "Well… I'm happy for you guys," she said, seeming unsure of whether she was "I'll-I'll see you off the plane." She then walked back over to where Riker was.

Ratliff looked at Rydel, who was sending him a death glare. "What the _hell _was that?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Jesus Christ, I don't do anything for you, get my head bitten off, I do something for you… I get my head bitten off. You know, there's just no pleasing you, Rydel." Ratliff said, folding his arms and looking away from her.

"Oh, what? Pretending that we're dating?" Rydel asked "have you not thought about what that could cause and do?" Rydel asked.

Ratliff shook his head "No. I don't really think about the things I say or do. I just kind of go with the flow," Ratliff said, making Rydel roll her eyes again "back in a minute." He said standing up.

Rydel looked at him as he did so "Gonna be sick again?"

"Oh yeah," he said "now unless you want your 'boyfriend' to throw up all over you, I suggest you quit your complaining and let him get on with it."

Rydel then gestured him to go.

* * *

**8 reviews or more :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think this might be the longest chapter of this story so far... haha.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

They'd been in Africa for at least half a week now, and in 2 days they would be going home. Only to get all packed up again to head off on R5's world tour. But, would they really be able to go on it after everything that's been going on with certain people? Riker and Rydel just seem to be distancing from each other throughout the whole time they've been in Africa… Ross and Rocky are the only members of R5 who are okay and don't have anything going on with them. How can they do a long world tour when 3 out of 5 of them have something going on or wrong with them? Obviously Rydel and Riker won't perform good or act good if they're not talking to one another and how's Ratliff gonna cope on tour when he's sick? He doesn't look like he's getting better any time soon.

It wasn't like they were all staying in a luxury hotel in Africa where they were so they couldn't deal with their problems in private and Ratliff couldn't get better properly. They were in Ghana. Which meant you picked someone to share a tent with and camped out in the middle of anywhere or nowhere, and just hope like fuck a lion doesn't come along or a snake doesn't find its way into your tent. And if you wanted the toilet you had to go to the nearest bush or tree and hope nobodies watching, as for a wash… just go find the river or something. That's definitely not going to help with whatever illness Ratliff's caught.

Don't get them wrong, it was 50/50 being there. It was nice because some of the people that lived here were nice as well as the animals and other stuff, the bad part about it was the bugs and the way their lifestyle was and how they lived. Today, everyone was paired off doing different things together. Ross, Ratliff and Rydel decided to stay behind with the kids and the families whilst the others all went off to do other fun things, like go through the jungle, down the lake see the lion's, giraffe's and whatever other animals they could find.

The three of them were just doing whatever they could really to help, like helping the kids that were in – what they classed – as a school, help out the families and other people, catch and get good, collect water etc. do whatever and help out with what these people's everyday lifestyle was. It wasn't nice if they were honest. Some of them were almost brought to tears by what happened. They'd been here for 5 days and about ten people were found dead or died. Within five days. Maybe they'd be lucky and not have to witness another death.

Right now, they were trying not to think about that. Rydel was going round seeing everyone and making sure they were okay and if they needed anything, Ross – for some reason – had brought a little tennis ball sized ball with him to keep him entertained so he decided to go off and play with that with a couple of the kids and teens that were there. Ross managed to find a reasonably sized stick in the middle of the desert-like field they were in, so it went from throwing it around to playing cricket and baseball, which was very fun and interesting to do and watch. Ratliff on the other hand… he was pretty much doing what Rydel was doing and sometimes took a break to watch Ross and the other kids playing with the ball. He didn't know what to do without feeling tired or sick or both. He would say he'd of wished he went with the others, but if he was honest he was glad he stayed here.

Now he was just sat on the floor resting against, half of, a wall that'd been knocked down or collapsed briefly. He was sat in the shade too because the heat of Africa was seriously a killer. Ratliff knew it was hot, but he didn't realise it was that hot and to be honest it was just making himself want to be sick even more than he was now. As he was looking from Ross to Rydel for what they were doing he noticed a little girl, Ada, who looked around eight years old and was going off with a big bucket. He sighed, and jumped off the floor going after her "Ada," Ratliff called as he slowly jogged up behind her "where are you going?" He asked.

Ada turned around at the sound of Ratliff coming up behind her, she looked up at him "To get water."

"No, you're not, give me it here. I'll go get it," He said, holding out his hand for Ada to give him the bucket, she did after a couple of seconds of looking at him "look, I know you feel the need to go get water by yourself every time you run out of it, but as long as I'm here along with Ross, Rydel and the others, just ask one of us and I'm sure we'll go get it for you. God knows what could happen for you if you go."

Ada shrugged "I do it all the time. It wouldn't make a difference now if I got hurt."

Ratliff sighed "Yeah, well. I was watching you go, and if I hadn't of done this and you go hurt or died I'd feel guilty, now go back to your Mom. I'll be back as fast as I can." He watched as Ada slowly ran back over to where her parents were, he turned around and started making his way to the nearest lake to go get some.

Ross threw the ball to one of the kids, when he looked over and noticed Ratliff walking off somewhere by himself. He caught the ball again "Okay, listen, I'll be back in a little while," Ross said, throwing the ball to the nearest person "just keep playing and doing what you're doing." Without another word to the kids, Ross took off on his feet and went after Ratliff.

Ratliff heard footsteps coming up from behind him. He sighed, rolling his eyes expecting to find Ada stood behind him or someone else, but when he saw Ross he was kind of surprised "Oh, I thought you were Ada… thought she was following me or something…" Ratliff said, with a sort of relieved yet disappointed facial look.

"Who? Ada as in the little girl who's been following you around and basically attached to your leg since you've been here?" Ross asked, Ratliff nodded "well, to be honest… I'm surprised she hasn't followed you either," Ross then shook his head, getting back onto the subject of what he was actually going to ask him "no, anyway, where are you going? Your ill you shouldn't be going anywhere on your own."

"Well come with me if your that concerned." Ratliff said, with a little bit of attitude, before turning around and walking off.

Ross shook his head. Someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning – well technically, sleeping bag seen as though it's what they've been sleeping in for the past few days. In fact, Ratliff had been waking up on the wrong side of the sleeping bag a whole lot lately. He didn't know if it was because he was missing home, or he hadn't been having a good night sleep… or because he was ill. He was just going to go with all three.

C'mon, what else could it be besides that?

Minutes later, the pair of them found the river/lake where they all collect water and drink and if they were honest… it didn't look healthy in the slightest, they were tempted to not even get any water from here and just go back. But, they knew they all had to drink something otherwise they'd die of thirst and dehydration. And even though it was hard, they did try to find the cleanest part of the lake even though it was all clearly dirty, but they did manage to find one little area where it didn't look as dirty.

Whilst Ross was filling up the bucket, Ratliff just sat on a rock behind him trying to cool himself down from the big massive heat wave that was practically killing them. He would sit next to Ross by the water and just smoother himself in it, but it's dirty and god knows how many parasites are in it. Ross took a deep breath and wiped his face with both of his hands, feeling like he was sweating a river himself, he stood up, picking up the bucket and sat next to Ratliff on the rock, there was no way he was going back yet. It was too hot and he was too tired "I'm so tired… I'm too warm… I've had barely any sleep… I'm hungry… I feel ill… I've had enough. I wanna go home." Ratliff whined.

Ross looked at him, nodding in agreement "You and me both… I actually feel a headache coming on from this heat."

Ratliff sighed, deciding to get up and make his way back to where they were, but that plan went downhill when he felt a sharp pain go through his stomach which stopped him from getting up. Ross grabbed his arm for support as he thought he was going to go off the rock "Are you okay?" Ross asked "are you gonna be sick? Or is it your stomach again?"

"Second one…"

"Dude, when we get back to LA I think we need to cancel the world tour and you need to go to the hospital. Ever since they cut you open by mistake, something hasn't been right… it shouldn't be hurting you this much and for this long. It's been three weeks, almost four, it should have stopped after a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know," Ratliff said, agreeing with him "but what's wrong though? Is it the cut? I don't see it being anything else, they didn't do anything to me. They even said themselves."

Ross sighed "Yeah… but, I hate to break it to you… sometimes doctors and nurses are wrong." Ross stared at Ratliff for a couple of seconds, trying to let it sink into his mind… but he didn't know why and Ratliff didn't even know what he meant by that and why he was staring at him like that for. Ross then broke the stare before standing up with the bucket "C'mon," he said holding out his hand to help Ratliff up "we better go back before they send out a search party for us."

When he got Ratliff up to the ground, he kept tight hold of him as they walked at a steady pace. "What do you think's wrong with me?" Ratliff asked, breaking the silence.

Ross gave him a puzzled look "What do you mean? Why…?"

Ratliff shrugged "I mean, I have an idea of what it might be," He said "and I'm gonna pray like the most religious person in the world it isn't," He mumbled to himself "I just wanna see if you think it's the same thing."

Ross thought about it for a moment "No clue," He said, as they were now walking across the field over to where everyone was, they could just spot Rydel in the distance "I think it has something to do with after they cut you open. They've obviously done something they weren't supposed to," He paused as they came closer "what do you think it is."

He sighed "You're gonna think I'm crazy and laugh and be all 'whatever, nice joke' but…" He paused "you know when Ella came over the day after I—"

"OH MY GOD!"

Ross and Ratliff turned their heads at the familiar voice/scream, they turned to see Rydel backing away where a couple of people surrounded where she'd just came from. Ross grabbed Rydel and spun her around, seeing she looked like she'd seen a kitten get smothered by a lorry on fire "Rydel, what's wrong?" He asked.

Rydel took deep slow breaths after what she'd just found, trying to calm herself down and to stop herself from crying "I was just… um… helping people and I found a… a basket with a cover… covering something up, I took the cover off and there was a… there was an um…" She shook her head, trying to shake the awful image out of her head.

"There was a what?"

"A dead b-baby…" Rydel said as tears started to stream down her face "I've had enough Ross. I wanna go home. I can't bare it anymore."

Ross gently moved Rydel out of the way and went over to see if she was telling the truth, Ratliff followed also to go have a look. She wasn't lying. It was there in the basket with, obviously, its mother grieving over it. Ratliff couldn't even look at it for more than five seconds, he immediately spun his head away, ending up hiding his face away into Ross. When Ross felt Ratliff hide into him so he didn't have to look anymore, he just naturally put an arm around him and rubbed his back, trying to look away himself. Ratliff just kept himself hid into Ross so he didn't have to look behind him at the devastating horror that was war, just keeping one arm loosely around Ross, trying his best not to let any kind of sad emotion show even though it was very hard.

As for his other hand, for some reason that just naturally fell down to his stomach. Was it because it was starting to hurt and give him a funny tingling there? More than likely.

Later on that night, everyone was back together and sat around a fire they'd managed to get started outside of the tents that were also plotted around just outside the fire in some sort of circle. Everyone was all sat around it, talking and eating what the Africans they were here for had saved for them and caught for them. Even though they didn't know what it was, and they really didn't want to know because it could be anything, they still ate it because it was the nicest thing they'd had to eat all week. As far as drinks went, they rarely had a drink. They all did bring a good amount of bottles of water with them over here, but they were gone within two or three days due to the fact they gave the others some so they didn't have to drink out of the river. But when that was all gone, it was back to drinking out of the river.

By everyone being sat around the fire, it meant everyone except Ratliff who was just sat outside his and Rocky's tent lost deep in thoughts, everyone would take occasional glances over at him to try figure out what was wrong, but they kind of knew with him being ill and what himself, Ross and Rydel had witnessed earlier with the dead baby.

Rydel looked over at him, seeing he looked like he was debating whether or not to tear something to pieces. She got up from where she sat, next to Ryland, and made her way over, plopping herself next to him on the log he was sat on "What-cha thinking about?" Rydel asked, sitting closely to him as she saw Laura had watched her go over to him. Seeing as though she thinks they're both dating. Surprisingly, Laura hadn't told anybody for some strange reason which was nice of her.

Ratliff shrugged "Nothing really. Just tired. Sad. Hungry. You know, the usual."

"Yeah," Rydel nodded "I know the feeling. I haven't had anything good to eat for almost a week. All I want is to go home and have one of Mom's homemade dinners…" she sighed just thinking about it "it would really make my day," She laughed a little, looking at Ratliff seeing that some sort of tears were glistening in his eyes. Her smile dropped, moving closer to him, putting her arm around him "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

He shrugged "I don't know," He said, wiping his eyes with his hand, letting out a sniff as he done so "I just… I just wanna go home. I wanna stop being sick. I just want everything to stop for just one moment."

Rydel sighed, rubbing his back "Well, I'm sorry. I want you to stop being sick too, because if you don't them I'm afraid you might die here in Africa," she joked, seeing the glare from him she stopped "sorry… Look, I don't think your gonna recover whilst your over here. If anything it's gonna make you worse, but once we get home I'm dragging your ass to the doctor's to get you checked out, okay? Me, Rocky and Ross have already spoke to Mom and Dad and they think it's a good idea to cancel the tour as well. Just for the fact we can't go on without a drummer if he's this sick and because of reasons with me and Riker as they've noticed we haven't exactly been getting on a lot lately," she sighed "he pushed me into the river yesterday as a 'joke'. I knew it wasn't a joke by the way he was looking at me and he'd pushed me in where the water was streaming real fast and all I had was a rock to hold onto. Everyone else laughed but me, Riker and Rocky. I think Rocky knew it wasn't a joke, he saw the way Riker was looking at me also…" she sighed once more "I have a feeling I'm gonna end up dead by the end of the year due to Riker if these feelings for Laura don't go away soon."

"Don't worry. I won't let that happen, if he kills you I'll kill him. I think we all will."

Rydel threw him a small smile "Thanks, Ell. Anyway, I'm hungry and obviously you are too because you haven't had anything. I'm gonna get something for me and bring something over for you." She jumped up and walked back over to the fire where there were still a lot of leftovers.

After Rydel was down and getting some stuff to eat, Ratliff saw Riker coming in his direction. He did, and he sat down right beside him "So, you and Rydel, huh?" Riker asked, his knees raised slightly and his arms resting on them.

Ratliff looked at Riker puzzled "What?"

Riker rolled his eyes "Don't play stupid with me, Ratliff. Laura told me on the plane on the way here – not on purpose she just accidentally let it slip. Now, I don't believe for one second that you've both been dating for six months, because six months ago you were still dating Kelly, did you forget about that?" Riker asked, making Ratliff all silent and feel completely stupid. How the hell could he of forgotten about that "and four months ago, you both broke up. So… I'd say either you've been dating for about six weeks or you're both not dating at all. Cause let's face it Ratliff, I know you can be a jerk sometimes but I don't think your that much of a jerk to cheat one someone."

Ratliff just scoffed, looking away from Riker over at the fire "Well, me and Rydel are dating," he said "I never said six months to Laura. I said about two or three months. I have no idea where she got six months from." He lied.

Riker let a small smile creep up on his face, more of a warning smile "Yeah, well, if you know what's good for you, I think you should break up with Rydel."

Ratliff smirked "Yeah, whatever Riker, like that's gonna happen. Is your protective side coming out?"

"No," Riker said "trust me. I'm saying it for your own good. If I didn't know this thing about Rydel, then I wouldn't be telling you this, would I? I don't want you to get hurt when you come to finding out, okay? I'm not gonna tell you what because I'd rather it come from her mouth than mind. Do as I say and break up with her, Ratliff. She's making a fool out of you by using you. Just break up with her." He stood up and went to go walk away, only to be stopped.

Ratliff laughed "Yeah, well, if it's any consolation I think Laura should break up with you."

Riker turned around, looking at Ratliff with a confused glare "Why? Are you saying that because I'm telling you to break up with Rydel?"

Ratliff shook his head "Not at all," he then shrugged "just think… Laura could do _miles_ better than you," finally, Ratliff met Riker's eyes and grinned "you know… someone who doesn't threaten their sister and push her into rivers just because of her feelings towards who she likes." He mumbled under his breath and looked away from Riker.

Riker gave Ratliff a small suspicious glare and walked away from him.

Around an hour later, everyone was in their tents together. Rocky and Ratliff were in theirs, Ross and Laura were together, Riker and Ryland were and so were Rydel and Maia, leaving Stormie and Mark in their tent.

Rocky laid in his sleeping bag with his back facing Ratliff, listening to him moving around and doing whatever it was he was doing whilst Rocky was trying to get to sleep. He'd been doing it for the last fifteen minutes now, and he felt like turning around and punching him in the face. Finally, Rocky snapped "OKAY!" Rocky yelled, in a whispered tone, snapping round to Ratliff "will you just stop fucking moving around and go to sleep!"

Ratliff rolled his eyes "Shut up!" Ratliff snapped "you try being fucking ill on a trip where you have to sleep on the ground the whole time! It's no fun! Especially when you feel like the heat is going to kill you, rather than the illness itself!"

"Yeah? Well maybe next time we go someplace like this, you should try not to get yourself fucking ill and take care of yourself!" Rocky said, sitting up and putting on his trousers and top and standing up as best as he could in the tent.

"Where the fuck are you going?!" Ratliff asked, looking at him puzzled.

"Swapping tents with someone! I am not staying in here with you!"

"Oh, well look who's acting like a hormonal pregnant bitch!"

Rocky spun round from the zip of the tent, facing Ratliff with a bemused wide eyed look "_I'm_ acting like a hormonal pregnant bitch?" Rocky questioned in disbelief. He scoffed "If I didn't know any better Ratliff, the way you've been acting lately, I'd of said _you_ were the pregnant hormonal bitch the way you've been throwing up, moody, hungry etc. all the time!" that was the last thing Rocky said to Ratliff before practically storming out of the tent.

Ratliff rolled his eyes and just laid down in his sleeping bag, going to go to get to sleep now that Rocky wasn't here. He'd just have to pray Rocky didn't swap with Riker, after what happened earlier. Man, Rocky sure did get angry when he tried to go to sleep.

Pregnant hormonal bitch. What a fucking insult to come up with. But he couldn't help it, Rocky was acting that way, or was it just him? Yes, Ratliff hasn't exactly been the best lately, but really… was there any need in Rocky for him to say that? No. Though, if Ratliff was a girl and had a boyfriend, it would totally make sense to say that he was pregnant. _If_ he was a girl. He knows and has seen what girls are like when they're pregnant.

Take Ella for instance. He seen the way she was when she first got pregnant, little angry and moody at times, hungry, always feeling sick on a morning and throughout the day. Just stuff like that.

You know, before Ross decided to run her over with a car and make her lose the baby. Ratliff still can't believe Ross promised her to give her a baby when stuff like that can go wrong. And it did go wrong for them. Because Ella didn't get it cause Ratliff and Ella paid no attention to what letter they were signing when they put it down next to each other.

Wait a minute.

Ross and Laura were both soundly falling asleep in their sleeping bags when they heard the zip of the tent open, they looked up to see Rocky storm in "Ross. Get out. You're sleeping in Ratliff's tent tonight and for the rest of the trip, I can't be done with him anymore." Rocky said, sitting down on the floor and making Ross move out of his sleeping bag.

"Really? Seriously?" Ross asked "just because he's sick. Too low Rocky… way too low…" Ross said, turning around on his hands and knees over to the door of the tent.

Rocky got himself into the tent, laying down "Yeah, well. Tell him – as he said to me, and I quote – to stop acting like a pregnant hormonal bitch to me about it." He sighed frustratingly before shutting up.

Ross looked at Laura and just shook his head, the same as her "Good luck, Laura…" he said, getting out of the tent.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go swap with Ryland or Maia," Laura said, making her way to the door as well "I don't feel comfortable sharing a tent with you, Rocky, no offense."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't care as long as the person who ends up sharing this tent with me doesn't act like a 'pregnant hormonal bitch' as Ratliff put it."

"I figured…" Laura whispered before getting out of the tent.

* * *

**I was gonna do a little bit more at the end when Laura goes to swap tents, but I think I might just do that in the next chapter :)**

**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**There's a time skip in this chapter, but only because I feel like it's moving along a little bit too slow. And it gets moved along real fast like half way through... don't worry, there'll be flashbacks (y)**

* * *

**Chapter 9****  
**

At long last, it was over. They were finally leaving Africa. Ratliff was more than relieved because now he could go home and sleep in a proper bed and hopefully get better rather than be stuck staying ill. He went over a million times over his head that night with Rocky in the tent about him and Ella switching the letters, they told Ella herself… after they cut him open to do whatever they were going to do to him, they realised it was wrong. So they stitched him back up and hours later he woke up in a random hospital room in pain.

At least that's what he hopes is the case.

He hasn't shared his thoughts with anybody else, even though he's been debating over it for the last few days he's been here. But now, he was going home and by this time tomorrow – hopefully – he'd be somewhere near home along with everyone else. They were no longer going on a world tour with R5, not yet anyway. They were all going to wait till everything had calmed down a bit until everyone was okay and better.

Right now, everyone was packing their things into the back of a car that had come to pick them up and bring them out of where they were now into the city they needed to be in, in order to get the flight home back to America. Rocky, Riker, Ryland and Mark were all packing the things into the boot of the car, which was also where they were sitting, whilst the rest just talked to some of the people they'd made friends with over the past week or so, especially the kids and a couple of the adults. There was this old woman, Adanya that was there, she was a lovely old woman. Though, they liked to say she had the sixth sense sometimes. Now, the Africans didn't really know what that meant so they explained it to them and they totally agreed; they weren't saying she was psychic… she was just good at sensing stuff with people.

It was amazing. She just knew everything what was wrong with someone without them saying anything, it was pretty creepy. "Anyway, we better get going," Maia said, as she heard the car horn beep "it was nice meeting you all though!" she said, before giving Ada, Adanya and the others a quick hug before dashing off to the car.

Stormie done the same, followed by Laura. Ross quickly done the same, waiting a couple of metres away for Ratliff and Rydel. "By Adanya," Rydel said, hugging her and pulling her away "who knows, maybe we'll come back next year or something." She smiled.

Adanya smiled "Oh, I'm afraid when you come back I might not be here anymore," she said, happily but sadly at the same time "but don't worry about it. Now, I hope everything works out for you and that Laura girl in the future." She said with an enthusiastic smile.

Rydel let out a small laugh, she hadn't even told Adanya any of that… she was amazing wasn't she? "Thanks. Bye now," Rydel looked down "bye Ada!" she bent down and gave her a hug before quickly jumping off and going over to the jeep.

Ratliff watched as Rydel went off, seeing Ross was waiting in the distance to make sure the driver never drove off without them both. He said bye to everyone "See ya!" he went to go walk away but was stopped, feeling something on his leg.

"Oh, it appears you have a friend." Adanya said with a small laugh.

Ratliff looked down where he saw Ada clinging onto his leg, he laughed before bending down to her height "Yes, Ada… I'm going to miss you the most." He said with a small laugh. It wasn't a lie, he was going to Miss Ada the most probably. She's the only thing that has brought happiness to his life whilst he's been over here, it's quite cute. She's such a funny adorable child, she came out with some weird things… but… in the end it was great.

Literally, every morning when he woke up since he got here he would always wake up to find Ada waiting for him outside his tent or somewhere near the tents. It put a smile on his face when he was feeling like shit and down. He saw she had some sort of tears in her eyes "Aw, come here," He said, hugging her "don't worry… I won't forget about you. Trust me, I have enough pictures of this place on my phone and videos too," he pulled away from Ada, wiping away the tears in her eyes "dry those eyes. I'll come back one day, I promise that." He said as he stood up, as Ada gave him a small smile.

Ada then frowned again "Yeah, but I won't be…" she said, making Ratliff look down at her with a puzzled look that was almost horrified as well, Ross heard it too and his face turned into almost the same facial expression "bye Ratliff." She said, giving him one last hug around the legs and running behind Adanya to hide.

Ratliff looked at Adanya for an answer, but she didn't seem to want to give him one but he decided to respect that as he knew he probably didn't want to know for his own sake. He sighed "Well, Adanya, I'll see you later." He said, giving her a hug.

Adanya hugged back, rubbing his back "Yeah, hopefully," she said. She then tightened the hug around him, but not that tight as her arms were wrapped around his stomach "you'll both be okay, it'll be fine."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be seeing Ada for a while now." He said, letting out a small laugh as Adanya didn't seem to be letting him go any time soon.

"No, I never meant you and Ada."

He then pulled away from the hug, throwing another puzzled look – but towards Adanya "Excuse me? W-well who else?" he looked behind him, seeing Ross was there, he look back at her "me and Ross? Why us two?"

Adanya let out a small laugh "Never meant him either," she said "trust me. I know it's going to seem really tough in the start, but by the end I guarantee it'll be worth it." She said before giving him a small pat on his stomach "go. Before you miss your jeep."

"Right… b-bye…" he then turned around, walking away with Ross towards the jeep, taking glances behind him where Adanya, Ada and some of the others were waving at them. Adanya just giving him the same sympathetic-enthusiastic look, whilst Ada just hid her head into Adanya's waist as it looked like she was crying and letting tears fall.

That was… strange.

**1 Week Later**

"I hate hospitals…" Ratliff whined.

They'd been back a week now, and Rydel did in fact stick to her word that she was dragging Ratliff down to the hospital to see what was wrong with him so he could get better. Here they were now, sat in the same waiting room Ratliff and Ella were in the last time. It was just them two, everyone else was up too their own business today, for instance Riker and Rocky, along with their Dad, were sorting out all the cancelled shows for the world tour that they announced the day they got back from Africa.

Yes, the fans went absolutely insane but they just told them it was because of personal reasons and hopefully they respected that. They didn't dare to check their twitter feed or messages after they told them about the shows. Rydel sighed, rolling her eyes as they'd been here about forty-five minutes now and Rydel lost count after twenty that Ratliff had complained about being here. He used to be okay with hospitals, it was just until their little cock up they did that made him so nerve wrecking about them. "Well, we haven't got long now… I'm sure we'll be through them doors soon," she said "then in half an hour… you'll be home. Nerves calmed. Nothing to worry about. Nada."

"Don't know about not having anything to worry about part." Ratliff mumbled as he leant forward, but unfortunately it was just loud and clear enough for Rydel to hear what he said.

"What makes you say that?" She asked.

He shrugged "Don't know."

"C'mon, must be something. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

"How's it going with you and Laura? Any better?" He asked, sitting up in the chair and leaning back in it.

Rydel rolled her eyes "Don't ignore the subject, Ratliff."

"I'm not. It's a genuine question. Now answer me, truthfully."

Rydel sighed "I don't know," she said, before letting a small smile creep up on her face "if I told you… I'd have to kill you."

Ratliff's eyes widened slightly "No way…" He said, where then Rydel started to giggle in happiness "what?! When?! How?!"

"Let's just say… Rocky moaning about you being a 'pregnant hormonal bitch' really paid off."

"Explain. NOW."

As Rydel went to go to explain to Ratliff about what happened with her and Laura, the double doors opened to the waiting room where a doctor stepped in with a clipboard, so they slowly turned their heads to him. Of course they would come when the most important thing Ratliff wanted to hear was about to be said. "Ellington Ratliff?"

Ratliff stood up "Well then, moment of truth." He said in a jokey tone. "You coming with or staying out here?"

"I'll come through in a bit, I need a drink." She said, exiting the waiting room with Ratliff, going down a completely different corridor, leaving Ratliff to go down the other one by himself.

Ross laid down on the sofa in the living room, he had nothing to do all day and it was going to drive him insane. No R5 stuff as Riker, Rocky and his Dad were taking care of that, no Austin & Ally because it was over and done with, everyone was busy so he had nobody to go out with. Well, there was Ella but she didn't seem to be very talkative to him lately so he thought he'd just give her a little bit more space for the time being until she's cooled down until whatever's gone on with her Mom has cooled down and disappeared.

He needed to find some more friends. Preferably ones who weren't busy and ones he didn't have a knack for hitting with cars or causing any kind of pain too. Cause that's all who Ross Lynch seems to be lately.

He wouldn't even be surprised if Ratliff comes back from the hospital and gets told its Ross's fault for the way he is.

Maybe he should have gone down to the hospital with Rydel and Ratliff, it might have just cured his boredom. Anything would cure his boredom right now, sitting upside down on the sofa seemed to be more fun than being bored. Which was what he was doing right now and it wasn't giving him any satisfaction what-so-ever. If anything, it just made his head hurt and for anybody to walk in make his face look like it belonged in a tomato field.

"Ross?"

Ross almost fell off the chair when he heard his name, it made him roll back off the sofa in fright – almost – to his feet but he ended up on his ass instead. He looked up at the door "Oh, hey, Laura…" Ross said in a timid voice "w-what are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Maia, on your own or… with Rydel. That's if she wasn't at the hospital with Ratliff."

Laura nodded with a small smile as she gave Ross a concerned/puzzled look. The concerned look being what the hell Ross was doing hanging upside down on the sofa, as she'd been stood in the hallway for the past five minutes just watching and waiting for him to do something but he wouldn't "Yeah… are you okay Ross?"

"Perfecto. Just um… bored."

"You don't say…"

Ross climbed up off the floor, sitting back down on the sofa "Glad you've finally remembered you've got a friend called Ross. You know, with you so busy sticking your tongue down my brother's throat."

Laura rolled her eyes, plopping herself down next to Ross on the sofa "You need talk," she said "I'm surprised you remembered you had other friends but Ratliff. You and he seemed to be spending quite a lot of time together in Africa."

"He was ill – in fact he still is, just not as much. Somebody had to make sure he was okay throughout the trip."

"Yeah… Your Mom was. You were like… you were like Ada number 2. You wouldn't leave him alone, except you weren't waiting for him outside his tent for him to wake up. Though, you may as well of."

Ross rolled his eyes "Yeah, yeah. Whatever Laura. Least I wasn't the one doing it with Riker in a tent in the middle of the night," Ross said, now starting to wind her up "tell me… that night Rocky swapped tents with me, was it worth swapping with Ryland to be with Riker?"

Laura gave Ross a puzzled look "I swapped tents with Maia… not Riker…"

Now it was Ross's turn to have the confused facial expression "Then how come I heard yo—No way," he said in disbelief as realisation dawned at him, looking at Laura with a wide opened mouth "you and… Oh, Jesus." He said, standing up beginning to pace around the room, running his hands through his hair going over what he'd just figured out. "I knew it. I knew you and Riker weren't really dating!"

"N-No… me and Riker are dating… still…"

That made Ross's eyes almost bulge out of his head and fall off to roll away from the floor "You—you… you and… oh my—ah!-ah!-ah! CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER!" Ross kept on yelling and pointing to Laura.

Laura practically ran over and slammed her hand over his mouth "Shut up Ross!" she said through gritted teeth, seeing Ross's death glare towards her "want an explanation?" she asked, Ross nodded "then shut up and sit down. I'm sure you'll be 100% on board with this when you hear the story." She slowly and reluctantly removed her hand from Ross's mouth in case he decided to shout his mouth off again before guiding him over to the couch. "Right okay, so that night in Africa. I went into—"

Laura was cut off by the sound of Ross's phone ringing, he held up a finger signalling 'one-minute' before fishing into his jean pocket and pulling out his phone. Rydel. Well, it had been like an hour and a half or more since her and Ratliff had arrived at the hospital, maybe this was her telling him what was up. "Hey Delly, everything okay? Been seen too yet or did you just get bored waiting?" Ross asked with a small laugh, but then it faded seconds later "w-what's wrong? – Well obviously it's something, Rydel, I can hear it in your voice – What do you mean I have to come down to the hospital?! – Proof of what?! – Rydel, tell me over the phone and I'll believe you – Rydel! Just tell me for the love of god!"

Laura nudged him in the arm "Just go to the hospital for god sake Ross…" Laura whispered, but it was too late for that as it looked like Ross had already been told by Rydel as she literally saw the colour drain out of his face like a sink "Ross…? Are you okay?" she asked as she saw the bottom of his mouth slowly fall open.

"A-alright. I'm coming." He hung up the phone.

Laura looked at Ross concerned "Ross… what is it? Tell me…" she said, urging him to tell her. Ross slowly turned his head and looked at Laura, as the words formed at his lips and he spoke them. Her eyes widened "I-is that a joke? Ross… Please tell me that's a joke…" she got no response out of him "oh my god…"

Rydel finished getting her drink from the vending machine she made her way back to the waiting room after doing about twenty minutes worth of loops around random hallways as she got lost in where she was going, but when she did get there she had totally forgotten which direction Ratliff had been taken in by the doctor. She sighed as she realised this meant waiting on her own in the waiting room for god knows how long again. Great. More than likely another hour of boredom, just what she wanted. Not. She would of rather of been back going in circles round the hallways.

As she went to go walk into the waiting room she heard her name being called out from behind her, she turned around where she saw the doctor who had escorted Ratliff off. "You are Rydel aren't you?" He asked. She nodded. "Could you go see your friend? Um… he might kind of need someone there for him at the moment."

"Why? Did you find out what was wrong with him?" Rydel asked, confused as to why Ratliff would need someone there for him just because he found out why he was ill. Was he really that much of a pussy as Rocky claimed him to be? Obviously.

"Oh, yeah… I think you should really go down there for him right now before he loses it."

"Is it that bad?"

The doctor sighed, rolling his eyes. Rydel was bound to find out from Ratliff obviously what was the matter with him, so he may as well tell her right? "You tell me," the doctor said "is getting your injection letter mixed up with a woman's baby letter good?" he asked, Rydel shook her head still seeming confused by this – now more than ever "now… let's just say for instance, the doctor who was on that day didn't even both to double check his letters just went on with it anyway and gave him what the woman wanted instead."

Rydel still seemed confused, having blonde hair was really starting to pay off for her right now "What do you mean if—"Rydel stopped as her eyes widened "what…"

"Now, tell me Rydel… is it bad if a man ends up – oh I don't know – pregnant and carrying that woman's baby?"

Rydel swears she has never ran so fast in her life before. As soon as the words came out of the doctors mouth, her feet had basically taken off and the doctor very kindly yelled to Rydel what room he was in as she took off on her feet. Sure, she nearly knocked some people over on her way there but it was obvious now why he was freaking out and almost having a break down over why he was ill. If Rydel was in his place, she'd be having a million heart attacks and breaking down as well – she couldn't blame the guy.

When she got onto the hallway and saw the door, she didn't bother to stop and stare and to debate whether or not she really went in there… she almost broke down the door by the way she grabbed onto the door handle and swung it open wide so it smashed off the door, but she kicked it closed so nobody could see in or interfere with them both at what was happening.

Just by running into the room and seeing him laid in the bed, looking like he'd just been dragged into and through hell all at once – when in fact, if Rydel was being honest here, it was only just the beginning of him being dragged through hell.

Taking Ross with him along the way.

* * *

**Oh my god, I feel so bad. This chapter was so rushed -_- I mean, this story was going so perfectly fine at a steady pace until this chapter damn it. Oh well, I have the rest of the story to at a steady pace, don't I? :)**

**Hopefully.**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I swear, I WILL get round to making an MPreg story of someone different haha Maybe next time if I can come up with a plot for one of them... **

**Anyways, onwards with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Rydel had been sat in the room for about ten minutes with Ratliff on the bed, just holding him as he sobbed his hardest she'd ever seen. She'd be lying if she said she never had tears in her eyes and almost cried with him. Whilst he was sobbing into her arms, she'd called Ross to tell him to get down here as fast as he could and that was about five minutes ago, so she'd give it another five for him to actually get down here. She was going to wait until Ross got down here to tell him, but she decided to tell him over the phone as it would give him time to think and process it all through his mind. Even whilst she was holding Ratliff she still had to process it through her mind.

How did this even happen? How did he end up with some woman's baby letter? The only person who Rydel knows came to the hospital with a baby letter was Ella, and Rydel took that one. She was nosey or anything, she didn't look at it – she only took a very quick glance at Ratliff's, and she knew it didn't looked right. But she ignored it when she knew she hadn't and maybe then they wouldn't be here right now. If Ratliff wants to blame someone for this Rydel will be more than happy to take some of the blame, he can blame the rest on the doctor's or whoever got the letters mixed up in the first place.

But something else struck Rydel also. Why was Ella signing a letter for her to get a baby? Wasn't she still pregnant, regardless of how hard Ross hit her?

Wait a minute.

Rydel almost shouted out: _"I fucking knew it!" _but remembered what circumstances she was in at the moment and couldn't really say anything harsh without making him cry more, the most she could do was tell him "it's okay" and "it'll be fine" etc. or try to make him laugh. Even then he'd end up still crying or crying harder, and right now she didn't think it was possible. Though, she hadn't tried to make him laugh and cheer him up… maybe she could try now? She rubbed his back "Well, I always knew I was probably going to end up an Aunt before I was twenty-one, I just thought it'd be thanks to Rocky or Riker…" She said, which only made him let out another sob and cry into her more "I'm sorry! That was meant to be funny not horrible!" she said, raising her voice sounding desperate to let him know she was sorry.

Well dang, he truly was broken and sad.

She rested her chin on top of his head, sighing "Oh… Ratliff… I am so, so, sorry," she said, having her arms wrapped around him tightly with his head resting on her chest "I really don't know to say, I did try to attempt to make you laugh but… obviously it didn't work."

Ratliff shook his head. After a couple more seconds he pulled away from Rydel and wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his jacket "I'm sorry…" he said, turning away from her.

Rydel shook her head "No, don't be. You have a right to cry… I would."

"Yeah! But it's natural for you to cry over something like this! Not for a… boy."

Rydel nodded "I know, I know… I think the best thing to do right now is wait till Ross gets here and talk to him. See what he thinks. Then once you've both came to a conclusion… I'm afraid we're going to have to tell our families."

Ratliff groaned "But tell families means telling Rocky…" He said, which only made him want to cry more. He could literally hear Rocky's comments right now echoing through his brain.

Rydel sighed, nodding along "I'm afraid it does. And I'm also afraid to say you are going to have to live with him making comments."

"Oh no…"

"Look, how about I try and make you forget about this for now okay and worry about it later? Given that you have about…" Rydel tried to think for a moment, but obviously didn't know the answer to this question "Ratliff, I never thought I'd ever be asking you this question but um… how er… far long are you? What did the doctors say?" Rydel asked. Man, it did feel really weird asking him that… she thought it would have been the other way round.

Clearly not.

"Well considering me and Ella were at the hospital together a month ago… I'm gonna go and say a month."

Rydel nodded "Back to what I was talking about… you have about two or four months to decide what you're going to do, okay? After that, I'm afraid your time is up and you're stuck with that baby until it's born. Not trying to scare you or anything."

"Oh, yeah… I can tell." He said sarcastically. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling like he was looking for an answer. Even though he knew he wasn't going to get one from there. He was sat on the edge of the bed and turned round to face Rydel properly "you want to take my mind off this, huh?" he asked, Rydel nodded "Tell me about what happened with you and Laura like you were going to before the doctor called me to come with him and… this happened."

"Alright, okay. Get yourself comfortable because it's a long one—well not really. It's short, but still get yourself comfortable."

_Laura crawled out of the tent she and Ross were previously sharing together, she shut the door of the tent and crept over to the one Riker and Ryland were sharing. She quietly unzipped the zip, seeing they were both sound asleep in their sleeping bags which meant she was going to have to switch with Rydel and Maia as she could have sworn she heard voices coming from their tent. She shut the tent and walked across over to Rydel and Maia's._

_Rydel and Maia almost jumped out of their skin when they heard someone fidgeting with the zip of the tent. Almost sitting on one another's lap, they watched as the zip got opened all the way and Laura stepped into the tent and Rydel and Maia quickly jumped apart. Laura looked between them "Did you think it was something else?" Laura asked, looking at them as if they were complete pussies. _

_"Hey! They're lions, cheetah's, tiger's and allsorts around here… can you blame us?" Maia asked._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever, beautiful story—anyway," she clapped her hands together "your wonderful boyfriend got annoyed with Ratliff so he ended up swapping with Ross and I don't feel comfortable sharing a tent with Rocky, so… want to swap?" she asked. _

_Maia sighed, getting up from her sleeping bag "Alright. I'll see you both in the morning." Maia jumped out of the tent and zipped it behind her as she exited, crossing over to the tent Rocky was now in._

_Laura looked down in Rydel, flashing her a quick smile and jumping into the sleeping bag Maia was in. When she was laid down, she turned her head to find Rydel laying on her side and looking at Laura "What?"_

_Rydel looked at Laura suspiciously "Did Ross and Rocky really switch tents?" Rydel asked._

_Laura nodded "Yeah," she said, also turning on her side to face Rydel "Ratliff was uncomfortable, Rocky got pissed, they called one another a pregnant hormonal bitch and ballah-bing-balla-boom, here we are now."_

"Now if anything," Rydel said, interrupting the story "Rocky saw it coming first."

Ratliff let out a small laugh "Actually, I called him a pregnant hormonal bitch first. He just told me that the way I was acting, I may as well of been it… guess he was right."

Rydel nodded with a small sad smile. Ratliff shook his head, trying not to fall into that depression again "Anyway, continue." He said.

_Rydel let out a small laugh. "How are things with you and Riker?" Rydel asked._

_Laura shrugged "Fine I guess…" she said "He just seems a little bit on the protective side, any ideas why?"_

_Rydel shrugged "Beats me." She lied. _

_"Are you lying?"_

_"No."_

_"You looked to your left, you always look to your left when you lie Rydel and you just looked to your left."_

_Rydel sighed "I know," she admitted. Re-opening her eyes, Rydel shrugged "I'm afraid if I told you, I'd have to kill you," Rydel joked, which only made Laura throw her a glare. Rydel rolled her eyes "relax Laur. I won't really. I can tell you, I just don't want too… just, um… just for the sake of our friendship."_

_Laura let her eyes wander up and down Rydel before meeting her eyes again and looking at her with some sort of desperation in her eyes and on her face "C'mon, Rydel… please tell me." She said, sounding like she was almost begging. Rydel shook her head, which made Laura sigh in frustration "why not?"_

_"Because… it's better off that way. Trust me. I'll tell you and then you'll tell Riker – it's bad enough he already has some sort of idea, if he knew it was the truth… he won't exactly be happy." _

_"I won't tell Riker."_

_Rydel scoffed, lying on her back "Yeah, I've heard that one before. You told him I'm dating Ratliff, he told me before we all went to bed." _

_Laura propped herself up so she was resting on her arms next to Rydel so she could see her "I didn't mean too, it just sort of slipped out of my mouth," she said "it just came as a shock that your dating Ratliff, after all… you did say that you liked some guy called Lawrence. Or are you just using Ratliff to get Lawrence?" Laura asked, not realising the last part had come out of her mouth so harsh._

_Rydel turned her head, sending Laura a glare "How fucking dare you, I'm not that fucking shallow Laura," Rydel spat at her "I'm not even dating Ratliff, Laura – he's just helping me with something. Might as well tell you that, seen as though we're telling the truth now." _

_Laura nodded "Fine, seen as though we're telling the truth now you can tell me why Riker's acting the way he is."_

_Rydel sighed, turning back on her side to face Laura "Because he knows somebody else likes you, that's why. He's scared, Laura, because he knows that person has some sort of power over him to make sure you break up with him," Rydel said, darkly "and he tried to scare that person out of liking you by threatening to kill them and even attempted it, but if I'm honest it didn't scare them at all. It only showed how much of an ass hole your boyfriend really is."_

_Laura furrowed her eye brows at Rydel and looked away from her for a short while, remembering how a couple of days ago they were all down by the river and the water was streaming down it really fast. They were warned not to go into the river or push anybody in it for a joke otherwise they'll be swept away and possibly die. As they were walking down it, Laura was stood behind Riker who was stood behind Rydel, she watched him look around a little and he pushed her into the river. She screamed because she thought and felt like she was about to drown and be swept away, but Ross and Rocky grabbed and pulled her out of it in time before she could – and Riker looked disappointed about it._

_She turned her head and slowly looked at Rydel "I-is it you?" Laura asked. Rydel's eyes widened at how she got that almost straight away with only little thought about it. Laura sighed "It's you, I know it's you Rydel. I saw Riker trying to push you into the river a couple days ago, the one where the tour person told us to be careful and not to go in it or we'll be swept away and possibly die. Then he pushes you in about five minutes later? And to top it all off he hasn't exactly been the kindest person in the whole world to you has he?"_

_Rydel shook her head in disbelief "Damn it, Laura… your good." Rydel said, slightly impressed. Deciding to act that way rather than be a complete wuss about it and try to run away from it. Laura laughed slightly and Rydel just sighed "Well, there you go Laura. You got it. Now, let's go to sleep I have a feeling tomorrow's going to be another long day."_

_Rydel went to go turn over and go to sleep but Laura grabbed her gently by the arm and pulled her back to look at her, Rydel stared in confusion at her and went to go say something and never got the chance as she felt Laura's lips connect with her own. At first, Rydel was taken aback by this but soon melted into it as she felt her arm go round the back of Laura and pull her closely as Laura's hands found a place on Rydel's hips. After a couple of minutes, Rydel pulled away coming to realisation and what they were doing "L-Laura… no. We can't. As much as I'd love too, we really can't. You have a boyfriend. Who happens to be my brother, who threatened to kill me if this happened?"_

_Laura laughed, moving a strand of Rydel's blonde hair out of her face that was hanging over it as she was hovering over Rydel slightly "Who said Riker had to know?" Laura asked with a slight smile. _

_Rydel looked hesitant for a moment, but was no way complaining when she found herself pulling Laura back down so her lips were on her own._

Ratliff had to blink a couple of times to process that all through his mind. On one hand he was happy that Rydel was finally happy and with someone she loved and had real feelings for but on the other, he was shocked that Rydel would do that to Riker. Fair enough, he is an asshole who threatened her if she did this and obviously she's risking that and putting it to the test… he just didn't think that Laura would be the type of person to two time. "Does Laura still love Riker?" Ratliff asked.

"Obviously not," Rydel said, as she was now sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ratliff "she told me that herself the other day. She wants to break up with him but she's afraid of what he'll do to not only her but to me also as he'll just suspect I have something to do with it."

"But you _do_ have something to do with it."

Rydel nodded "Exactly. So she's just going to make him break up with her."

"Yeah, but how?" Ratliff asked, shaking his head in confusion "no offence, Rydel… I think Riker knows that if he breaks up with Laura you're going to go after her, and he doesn't want that. He's been making that pretty clear. He even made it clear to me in Africa, he told me to break up with you because you're just using me."

"And does he know we're not really dating?"

"No. But he will soon. Cos trust me Rydel, once my Mom and your family find out about this little situation me and Ross have got ourselves into…" Ratliff paused "he's going to fit the pieces together. He's going to know me and you aren't really dating."

Rydel sighed, putting her hand to her forehead like she was an idiot "Damn it," Rydel said "god damn it this would of worked out perfectly if you hadn't of got yourself accidentally pregnant! I mean how stupid it that?!"

"Oh, yeah! Because I can magically swap the letters doctors keep safe around! I'd do that to myself on purpose wouldn't I?" Ratliff asked sarcastically. He then sighed "Don't blame me for this. It's your own fault, Rydel."

"Yeah, I know you're right sorry." She said, before giving him another comforting hug.

Just as they hugged, the door to the room opened up. They slowly pulled away from the hug and looked towards the door where Ross had just stepped into, he gave them both a small nervous smile not knowing what to say to them. Rydel looked at Ross and then at Ratliff, patting him on the knee "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat," she said standing up "you two can just come meet me down there when you're ready. Do you guys want anything whilst I'm down there?" she asked, both of them shook their heads "well then, suit yourselves. More for me." She said before exiting the room.

Ross let Rydel get past him, once she was out of the room he shut the door and turned round slowly and faced Ratliff as the tense atmosphere started to take over them. "So… um…" Ross stumbled for words as he walked slowly over to the bed. He let out a small laugh "C'mon… this has to be one of your and Rocky's jokes or something?" Ross asked, with small laughter.

Ratliff sighed, turning round off the bed and over to the desk where there was a piece of paper on it. Actually there was a photo. When the doctor told Ratliff for the first time, he never believed the doctor what so ever and asked him to prove it so he did by printing off a sonogram. Which was weird because never in his life did he think he would ever have to get one of those unless he got something stuck inside of him. He picked it up off the desk and stretched out his hand to give it to Ross. Ross looked confused as Ratliff handed him the bit of, what looked like, paper to him he took it from him and looked at it, "Oh no…"

"Congratulations, Ross. That is your baby. Growing… inside of me. Wow. Never thought I'd say that." Ratliff laughed.

"H-how? I don't understand…" Ross said, quickly sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Ratliff "how is it even possible? I mean, I know there has been about two pregnant men in the world like the one in the UK and the other one who had two but… I don't."

"Yeah, but Ross… that one from England had a sex change from a girl to a boy. She, or he, just didn't know she was pregnant until she, like I said before or he, was transformed into a full boy."

Ross nodded "Yeah, but what about the other one. He had no sex change. How the fuck did he pull that off?"

"He was injected with a certain hormone or something. I don't know, the doctor told me those two stories and all I got from that one was the hormone thing."

"Well, how did it happen to you? You weren't injected with a certain hormone."

"Oh, I think I was. He explained it to me of how it happened – and I don't know why the hell they did it for without double checking the letters. Like what the hell."

"Why? What did they do?" Ross asked, moving closer to him.

"I-I can't remember," he said, turning his head away and putting one hand on his forehead as he strained to remember what the doctor had told him "something about… abdominal wall… placenta. I don't know, I kind of blanked out half way through trying to process it all through my mind," he sighed, looking back up and slowly looking at Ross like he was trying to fight back tears "I don't even know how the hell we ended up in this situation."

Ross wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close for a hug, rubbing his back gently "I know, same here. B-but… the good thing is, you don't have to go through with it, do you? You don't have to go through nine months of pain."

"It's your baby Ross, not mine."

"It's your body and your decision if you want to ruin your life."

Ratliff pulled away from the hug and looked at Ross for a moment "Okay, let's just assume for one moment… you're in my position. What would you do?"

Ross looked up at the ceiling and started to think out loud "Well, first I'd ask myself am I against or for abortion. My answer would be hell no, because I think it's just plain wrong," he started "after, I'd think about what my family and friends would think, then I would think about what it would do to R5 and what the record label would do. And then after I have that figured out… the next thing I'd worry about… the fans and everyone around the world finding out," Ross made eye contact with Ratliff again "now, let me ask you some questions… are you against or for abortion?"

"Against… I hate the thought that somebody would just kill a life that barely even lived just because they weren't ready for a baby or didn't want their life ruined. I mean, if they didn't want a baby they should of thought about having sex in the first place!"

"So, I take that as a yes for you keeping it."

Ratliff sighed again "I don't know, Ross… there is so many ways you could look at this. One way being that if I don't keep it and get rid of it, I'll have to live with the guilt knowing that I killed a baby and you knowing that as well… I'd be a hypocrite. Also known as the baby killer because he didn't want his life to be ruined."

"You won't be known as a baby killer if it's only us two, Rydel and Laura that know…"

"Yeah I—Wait…. Laura knows?"

Ross nodded "Yeah, why?"

"Oh my god," Ratliff said, standing up as he started to panic "dude! I pretended I was dating Rydel to Laura and she told Riker!" he snapped as he turned around "if she can't keep something as simple as that to herself then she's obviously not going to be able to keep this a secret is she?!"

Ross stood up, slowly walking over to Ratliff to try calm himself down "Whoa…" Ross said, grabbing hold of him by both the arms "calm down. She was just there when Rydel called me to come down. And I'm taking it by that response you are going to go through with it?"

"Ross… it's your baby. It'd be okay if it was mine and I didn't go through with it. But it's not. So I wouldn't just be killing any old baby, I'd be killing someone else's. I don't want to do that. I know for a fact deep down you don't want me to not go through with it either."

Ross nodded, agreeing with what he said "Yeah, I know totally agreeing one hundred percent with you there," he said "but… think about it for just one second. Think about what you're going to put yourself through here… you're not only going to be risking your own life, but you're going to be risking having a family and R5. You do realise by going through with this, we're playing a very dangerous game with not only ourselves but with other people."

Ratliff nodded "I know," he said "a-and… I'm sure we'll figure it out along the way because there will be obstacles in the way… but... Do you want to go through with it? Cause if not I won't."

"Ratliff, I should be asking if you want to go through with it not the other way round. But I guess so… yeah," he then let out a small laugh "it just means getting through Rocky's smart ass comments for the rest of our life's."

"Not gonna lie, I'm actually more afraid of telling Rocky than my own Mom." Ratliff laughed.

Ross shrugged "Well, you did say there would be obstacles in the way."

* * *

**I've had this half written for about a week or something like that now... and I've only just found the inspiration to finish it off lel. Oh, and those stories about the pregnant men Ross & Ell were talking about in this chapter are actually true so... yeah. :D**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a short while of staying in the room in the hospital, Ross and Ratliff decided to finally come out to go meet Rydel back down in the cafeteria. Nothing much was said between them both as they walked down, maybe it was because of the awkwardness that had now came about or maybe because they were in a situation where they felt like if they did talk it would just make matters worse. But what could make it worse? Honestly, it was bad enough as it was and they knew it was going to get worse than what it seemed. These next few months were going to be a heck of a nightmare and a ride.

Rydel was sat down in the cafeteria by herself in the far corner on a chair near the railings, just eating and drinking the sandwich and drink she'd gotten. She hadn't had anything all day. All she had was breakfast and even then it wasn't much as she was on a time limit before she had to meet Ratliff and be with him at the hospital. She sat back in the chair where she saw them both coming round the corner, she quickly put the lid on her drink as they came closer "Everything okay?" Rydel asked as they sat down opposite her.

They both nodded. "Have you guys talked about 'it'…?" Rydel asked, trying to be as delicate and nice about this as she could. Once again the boys nodded. "And what are you going to do?" she asked again, knowing fine well in her mind Ross and Ratliff weren't going to go through with this and ruin their lives.

Ross and Ratliff looked at each other nervously before back at Rydel. Ross took a deep breath, leaning on the table a little bit more "W-we're… um… er. We're going to go through with it." Ross said, then awaiting Rydel's response.

Rydel's eyes widened "What?! Are you both insane?!" Rydel asked with both of her arms flailing, her voice raised which made some people in the cafeteria look at her. She looked at how people were looking at her, she lowered her arms as well as her voice and leaned over the table where everyone went back to what they were originally doing "why are you going to do this to yourself, Ratliff? Why are _you_ going to let him go through with it? What kind of best friend are you?!"

Ross rolled his eyes "Rydel. Calm down. Ever heard of people being against abortion?" He asked, making Rydel fall silent but still giving Ross the death glare "yes, we both know he's a boy and it's not natural for something like this to happen, but c'mon. He specifically said himself that if it was his baby then he wouldn't feel as guilty for doing it, but because it's mine he doesn't want to feel guilty – as well as being against abortion – he said he was going to go through with it. At first, I'll admit I was the same as you were but I came round to it."

"Yeah, but have you thought about what this is going to do to his life Ross?" Rydel asked. Ratliff was just sat in between them both, watching them as if they were his parents arguing over something about him. "It's going to ruin him. What about his family? What's his family going to say, Ross? Won't they find it weird and creepy? No offense Ratliff, I'm saying this because I love you and I don't want you getting hurt," she then looked back at Ross "but his family isn't exactly the best supportive, are they? Especially after his dad died. And what about R5? I know we don't have Austin & Ally to worry about anymore, but think about R5. Everything we've worked so hard for in these past, almost, six years will go down the drain. The label will dump us."

Ratliff sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands after what Rydel just said. He was thinking about things like that, but now it just seems Rydel's just made it even worse than he originally thought it was. Rydel sighed, looking away from Ross and over to Ratliff where she saw the new worry on his face. She put her hand on top of his with care and comfort, looking at him in the eyes "Ratliff... I understand, I do..." she said, carefully "but... are you sure about this? Are you 100% sure you want to go through with this?"

Ratliff lifted up his head and met Rydel's gaze, he looked at Ross and back at Rydel, suddenly becoming very reluctant about this situation and what was being said. Rydel could feel Ratliff's hand shaking slightly, which gave her no confidence that he was absolutely sure he wanted to do this. Ratliff nodded, showing reluctance to both Ross and Rydel "Yes..." He said quietly, his voice cracked slightly.

Rydel nodded, taking her hand from Ratliff's as her and Ross met one another's eyes, both feeling the same thing, knowing Ratliff wasn't one hundred percent sure about going through with this.

Laura sat in the living room of the Lynch house by herself whilst Riker was in the kitchen getting her a drink. She was going insane. She was thinking about herself and Rydel and what they were doing together, as well as what they were doing to Riker. She feels a mix of guilt, because of the risk of hurting Riker if he ever found out, but also no guilt after what Rydel told her what Riker had been doing and hinting to her in the past few months ever since he seems to think he 'knows'.

Day after day she would battle with herself on whether or not she should break up with Riker not, but she was petrified of his reaction. What if he assumed that it was because of Rydel and hurt her? Or better yet, what if he hurt Laura? Or better yet... the both of them. All she knows is that when the time does come to her for her to finally break up with Riker, he'll do something nobody will like and take things to a high and over the top level.

Though, who said Laura had to be the one to break up with Riker?

Laura grinned to herself as she thought up a perfect plan for her and Riker to break up without anybody getting hurt, or Riker.

Just act like a bitch. The type of girl no girl wants to date.

Riker strolled into the living room with the drink Laura wanted, about five minutes ago, and placed it in front of her. Laura looked down at the drink deciding to put her plan into place now "I'm not thirsty anymore," Laura said, flatly "I don't want it."

Riker picked up the drink "Okay, I'll go put it in the fridge then in case you decide you want it later or somebody else wants it."

Laura sighed heavily as Riker left the room, that didn't work. But you know, it's only the start of her plan isn't it? She might as well try a little bit more.

Riker returned through the door into the living room, looking completely unaffected by Laura's little change of mind and tone, he didn't let it get to him. She's probably just having a bad day. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around her, but when he did Laura moved away from him all the way to the end of the couch so she wasn't anywhere near him. Riker cocked his head to the slight slightly, giving Laura a funny looked "Laura, are you okay?" He asked.

Whilst asking the question, Riker moved closer to Laura who ended up jumping up off the couch and standing on the opposite side of the living room which completely ticked Riker off "What's your problem, Laura?" Riker asked, slightly harshly.

Laura sighed, letting her face fall sadly. Thankfully, before she could respond to Riker and tell him the truth, she was saved by the door opening and hearing Stormie coming through it talking to some other woman. Laura closed her eyes and silently thanked the gods up in the sky for Stormie Lynch.

Seconds later, Stormie came through the door with another woman who looked heavily pregnant. Either that or she was really fat. Laura looked confused as she looked upon the blonde/brown haired woman. Who was she? Stormie saw the look on Laura's face "Hey, Laura," Stormie said "this is Riker, Ross, Rydel, Rocky and Ryland's Auntie Sue. Sue, this is Laura. She's going to be staying with us for a couple of days, or weeks," Stormie explained to Laura who just nodded "we're going to put some stuff away in the kitchen, we'll be back in a moment."

Stormie and Sue left the living room and into the kitchen, which meant Riker and Laura were alone and that he would start to ask questions and she would have to reveal the truth to him, cause knowing Laura she'll choke under the pressure and admit everything to him about her and Rydel.

Again, she didn't have to as the front door opened where she could see Ross, Ratliff and Rydel entering walking in with not so amused facial expressions. If Laura was honest, they looked like they'd all just witnessed a puppy get hit by a truck on the highway.

Ratliff shut the door behind him, Ross and Rydel seen as though he was the last person to come in. He sighed heavily when he looked into the kitchen and saw Stormie with Ross, Rydel, Riker, Rocky and Ryland's Aunt Sue, who was looking down at them all. She was pregnant. He knew that even before now.

It was like the world was trying to mock him.

All he could do was sigh and look away from her.

Ross and Rydel watched as he done that, understanding why before they were greeted by their Aunt Sue giving them both hugs and saying 'hi'. She smiled, pulling away from Rydel before looking over at Ratliff who was looking away from her and staring at the blank white wall. Almost like he was trying to avoid her. She walked closer to him "Ratliff, do you not want to talk to me or something?" Sue asked, jokingly as she faked the hurt.

Ratliff turned around slowly, putting on a fake smile "Hi." he hugged her as quickly as possible.

Just by the hug and the greeting she had received off the boy she'd known ever since he had known the Lynch's, she could tell something was wrong with him. Normally her and Ratliff would always have a laugh together and get on just as well as Rydel and he does, and Rocky. Sue went to go say something to him but was cut off by Stormie talking "Your Aunt Sue is going to be staying for a few days, possibly longer," she told her two children and Ratliff in front of her "now, Ross, Rydel, if you could be kind and take her things up to her room."

Ross and Rydel obeyed, grabbing her bags in a hand each and making their way upstairs.

Before anybody, Sue and Stormie, could say anything to him, Ratliff went through into the living room and slumped himself down on the couch where nobody was, flinging his head back and looking as if he'd been told the human race had been wiped out and he was the only one left. Laura threw him a sympathetic look from where she stood, understanding and knowing what was wrong with him as well as what he was probably going through right now. She walked over to him, sitting beside him on the couch and rubbing his knee with her hand. Ratliff looked at Laura, seeing the sympathetic sad look she was throwing him and all he could do was return the sad look before shutting his eyes.

Riker looked between Ratliff and Laura, sensing there was something going on with Ratliff. He leaned forwards "Ratliff, is everything okay?" Riker asked, Ratliff shook his head "what's wrong bro? Wanna talk about it?"

"It's got nothing to do with you Riker, stay out of it." Laura snapped, purposely. Considering she wanted Riker to break up with her, she had to snap at him otherwise she would have sat back and let Ratliff decide for himself if he wanted to tell Riker or not. Riker sunk back into where he was sat, also sensing something wrong with Laura now.

Moments later, Stormie came into the living room with Sue "No, you can't go and do it on your own." Stormie insisted.

"Why not? It wasn't like I was planning on going on my own anyway. No offense Stormie, but I wasn't going to chose you because I've been with you all day. Maybe Ross, Ratliff or Riker. Maybe even Rydel and Laura if they're up for it."

"Why are you mentioning our names?" Ross asked, coming into the living room shortly after with Rydel.

Sue looked at Ross "I wanted to go do some shopping for myself and the baby, because I don't get the chance to go where I live, that and they don't exactly have much to offer. But I wasn't going to go on my own, as your mother is deeply concerned about, I was hoping one or two of you could come with me."

Rydel shrugged "I'll do it, I'll come with you," she said "or if you want just give me a list and I'll quickly go do it in my car."

Laura stood up from where she sat "Rydel, you promised me you'd help me help Vanessa pack for moving out today." Laura said, even though it was a complete lie. Vanessa had already moved out yesterday and they had 'plans' together.

Rydel remembered that her and Laura were going to do that "Yeah, but Laura... I'm sure that can wait an hour or so."

Sue shook her head "Rydel, just go help Laura and this Vanessa girl if you've already promised yourself to someone else. I'll just take one or two of the three boys, seen as though Rocky and Ryland aren't around at the moment."

Rydel sighed "Alright."

Sue turned around and faced Riker. Riker shook his head "Don't look at me, I don't know nothing about babies, what they want and what they need." Riker said.

Sue then redirected herself towards Ross and Ratliff. This gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to Ratliff as well, she smiled "Ross... Ratliff? Want to come with and help me carry the stuff?" She asked.

Before Ross and Ratliff could even protest, Stormie stepped in "No. No protests," Stormie said "you're both going whether you like it or not. She needs help. Do you honestly think someone's who's pregnant can carry stuff by themself?"

"I don't know," Ratliff said, looking up at Stormie "should we put it to the test and see?" that only got him slapped round the head by Stormie "ow! I wasn't talking about-Never mind, ow..." He groaned in pain, rubbing his head. Damn she had a harsh slap.

"C'mon, lets get going." Sue said, making her way to the door. Which unfortunately, Ross and Ratliff now had to follow. All Ross could do was glare at his Mom as they approached the doorway.

Both of the boys did their best to protest as they were both nearing the door and Sue was already outside, going over to the car. "I mean, I've got things to do today!" Ratliff protested "I can't do this!"

Stormie rolled her eyes and pushed the two boys out of the door, listening to Ratliff's never-ending complaining "Oh, come on, Ratliff, you're going to have to get use to it now." she said.

Ratliff put his hands on either side of the door frame to stop her from shutting the door "Excuse me?" He asked in panic, thinking Stormie knew or had figured it out.

Stormie couldn't help but look at the horror on Ratliff's face "You're going to be a Dad one day, you know that right?" Stormie asked, still with a slight chuckle "this is the type of thing you're going to have to do so you're prepared for when it arrives."

She was talking as if she knew. This was the scary part. "You don't say..." He said, sarcastically.

Ross rolled his eyes and pulled Ratliff by the back of the collar of his shirt "C'mon," Ross said, as they were now between the doorway and the car, standing close together as Ross still had hold of him and he lowered his voice "we might as well get it over and done with before it's our turn."

* * *

**I know it seems pretty stupid in making Ross and Ratliff doing something like this in the story before, as Ross said, it is their turn but there's A LOT going to happen whilst they do that with Sue. And I mean _A_ _LOT_. Nothing evil, don't worry. I don't think there actually is going to be an evil character in this story, maybe just a couple of moment of madness's from Riker or someone else like Ross or Ratliff or someone cx**

**BEFORE I FORGET PLEASE READ: I've been meaning to tell you all this for a while now haha cx I have a friend (Laina) on Twitter ( Ellington_Chick) and she's made (and still is sometimes) 3 vines for this story :D They're REALLY good! She made one for this chapter, one for Chapter 5 (I think?) and one for the previous chapter! :D The links are on my profile somewhere! So go watch! I'll let you know if she makes more :)**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE :D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Rocky walked into the house, merely half an hour after Ross, Ratliff and Sue had left, with Maia following close behind him. When he heard the sound of footsteps coming into the hallway, he quickly grabbed hold of Maia's hand. Laura walked out of the living room with Rydel and Riker close behind her. "Hey guys," Rocky said with a slight smile, still having hold of Maia's hand "is Ratliff here?" he asked.

"No," Riker said "he and Ross went to the mall to help Aunt Sue with the baby shopping. Just helping her carry the stuff," he let out a laugh "although, I'd love to see them baby shop. It'd be a nightmare." he looked to Rydel and Laura who weren't laughing, they had awkward kind of looks on their faces which made him sober up, coughing awkwardly and looking at Rocky and Maia once more.

Rocky laughed "Oh god, that must be priceless, I have to go see this!" Rocky said, spinning round and heading for the door, letting go of Maia's hand.

Laura coughed "What about Maia?" Laura asked "you know... Your girlfriend."

Rocky cringed at the word 'girlfriend'. He turned round from the door and looked at Maia "You're right, sorry Maia. Would you like to come with?" He asked.

Maia couldn't help but smile at Rocky "No, I have to be somewhere in little bit," she said, which was on obvious lie to both her and Rocky "but we'll catch up later. Okay?" she said, Rocky nodded "mind giving me a lift back home?"

Rocky shook his head "Not at all." he said, taking her hand again "bye guys!"

The three exchange funny looked together before going back into the living room. "Didn't you two say you were going to help Vanessa pack up today?" Riker asked, confused. He wasn't mishearing things was he, they did say that. Didn't they?

Rydel and Laura looked at one another and back at Riker "Yes!" Rydel said, totally forgetting her and Laura had plans together "yes, we were. We were actually about to leave before Rocky and Maia walked through the door."

Laura grabbed Rydel by the arm "Yeah, c'mon, Rydel. Lets go before my sister gets impatient. Bye Riker." Laura said, going to give him a kiss but she stopped. Instead she just gave him a hug, smiled at him and left through the door with Rydel.

Riker kept his eyes on the door where Rydel and Laura had left through, finding both of their behaviours suspicious. Normally he'd shrug it off and just think 'Oh, it's just them, they're fine' but not this time. After Laura's weird behaviour with him today and Rydel's just then... something was up. And not to mention Ratliff's sad and depressed attitude earlier. Obviously Riker knows it's got something to do with going to the hospital because that's where he went this morning with Rydel cause he didn't want to go on his own.

Did it have something to do with that?

Whatever it was, Riker found it way to weird and suspicious.

It had already been an hour and already Ratliff had, had enough of all this. Fair enough, they'd of been done a whole lot sooner if Sue wasn't heavily pregnant, cause then they'd be able to move a whole lot faster than they were moving right now. Right now, Ratliff had slumped himself down at the nearest table in the mall with his head in arms. He was on his own, he'd left Ross and Sue in whatever store they were in. He couldn't help but think what would happen if Ross and Ratliff got caught by the fans doing this for Ross's Aunt, imagine the jokes they'd make up about it.

Jokes that would soon be true.

Ratliff groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Out of all the guys in the whole entire world, why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it of been someone who wasn't in an, almost, world famous band? You know, just one of those people you see on the streets every now and then. Just one of them. Not him. Or Rocky. Yeah, why couldn't it of happened to him? That way there would be no harsh jokes made, would there?

Man this was really fucked up.

Now that he and Ross had made the decision to go through with it, it was only a matter of time before everyone else knew. His family, Ross's family and the fans. Even though Ross did say he had an idea of some sort where none of the fans would know, he doesn't think it would work very much. Eventually the fans would start to notice something was up and then they'd start asking questions as to why a baby showed up out of nowhere.

And lets face it, their fans aren't exactly stupid. They'd more than likely figure it out for themselves.

Ratliff jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Sue stood there looking down at him with a slight smile and chuckle "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you." She said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table.

Ratliff let out a small laugh "Where's Ross?" he asked.

"Oh, he's just taking something to the car for me," she said, resting her arms on the table "I'm so tired. Though, that's what you get for going shopping when you're pregnant," she said with slight laughter, all Ratliff did was laugh back nervously. Sue looked Ratliff up and down at how much she could see of him "Ross was telling me about you guys going to Ghana in Africa. Did you guys have fun there?"

Ratliff shrugged "How much fun can you have in a country like that?" he asked "especially when you're ill and have to wait till you get home till you can go get some medication. Only to realise you can't get medication for yourself so you get better." Ratliff ranted to himself quietly.

Sue gave him a funny look, hearing his rant under his breath "Oh, yeah. Ross told me you weren't very well, told me you went to the hospital with Rydel this morning. Did they find out what was wrong with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. But lets just leave it at that, okay?"

"Okay."

A phone broke the silence between the two of them when Sue's phone started ringing. She took it out of her pocket and sighed "I'll be back in a minute." She said, walking off and answering it.

Ratliff rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his hands over his eyes with a sigh. He removed his hand from his face and, again, almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Ella sat there in front of him. "Jesus Christ, you almost made me jump out of my skin, Ella!" He said, with his hand on his chest.

Ella chuckled "Sorry. I was walking through the mall and saw you here, seen as though I haven't seen you since before you all went to Africa I'd come over and say hi," she said "so, hi. How was Africa?"

Ratliff sighed "Everyone keeps asking me the same question... how do YOU think it was?" He asked.

"Bad," Ella said "well, judging by what the R5 fans are saying on Twitter and tumblr anyway."

"What?"

"Yeah, there is pictures of you guys that were took over there you know and put on the internet? They were all just saying how you looked ill. Were you ill?" Ella asked, Ratliff nodded "ooo..." she hissed "must have been a nightmare, especially since there's no treatment over there. What was wrong? You  
didn't catch some sort of deathly disease did you?" she joked.

Ratliff shook his head "No. I was just... ill."

Ella went to go say something but was stopped by the sound of Ross's voice. Ross came walking over to the table where Ratliff was, failing to notice Ella sat there, and spoke "You know, this baby shopping is a real nightmare," Ross said "and it's not even for us. I mean can you imagine what it's going to be like when it is." Ross sighed heavily, looking down at Ratliff as he stood in the middle of the table.

All Ross was receiving from Ratliff was a death glare "What?" Ross asked, confused. He looked behind him and that's where he saw Ella and he jumped with fright "Oh my g- Ella! You... You didn't hear any of that.. did you?" He asked, making Ratliff face palm.

Ella laughed "I heard all of it," She said, laughing a little at Ross's idiocy "you guys are here baby shopping? What for? Are you guys expecting a baby or something?" she joked again, laughing. Ella looked between both of the boys, seeing that their faces hadn't moved an inch. They weren't laughing. Their faces were completely straight, almost awkward looking awaiting for Ella's response.

That's when it clicked in her head.

"No way," Ella said as her laugh sobered up "as in... one of you is... or both..."

"Both..." Ross said awkwardly, waiting for Ella to blow up.

Ella gasped "Oh my god!" she almost screamed, but lowered her voice "but that's impossible! Which one of you i-" she stopped speaking, remembering something from before they went to Africa.

Ella ended up with Ratliff's letter and he ended up with hers.

"Oh my god," Ella said, running her hand through her hair "this... no... the doctor's told me they never did it. They said they stopped as soon as they realised."

"Well, does it look like they did?" Ross asked, his voice lowering "we're here with our Aunt because she's pregnant and needed help. That's the answer to your other question by the way." Ross said, sitting down.

Ella still looked between them both, shaking her head in disbelief. She really couldn't believe it one bit at all. Sure she had some sort of suspicion that maybe the doctor's were lying, but she was hoping that part of her was wrong and just being paranoid. Apparently not. She sat back down to where she was "Oh my god," she said, in complete shock "who else knows?"

"Um, Rydel and Laura." Ratliff said.

"And the rest of my family," Ross lied, in case Ella felt the need to tell them herself as he knows she's the type of person to do that. "Especially Rocky. Rocky knows. But, they don't like talking about it... so never mention it to them. Especially Rocky. For the love of god do not mention it to him. Please?"

Ella nodded "O-okay. Well... I better get going, so I'll see you both later." she got up and quickly hurried away.

Once Ella was away, Ratliff smacked Ross across the head.

Rocky stopped the car when he was outside Maia's house "There we go."

Maia smiled at Rocky "Thanks. See ya!"

As Maia went to go get out of the car, Rocky grabbed Maia by the arm and stopped her "Listen Maia, I promise this won't have to go on for much longer, okay?" he said "we don't have to pretend we're dating any longer."

Maia laughed "Rocky, you said that a month ago," she said, making Rocky nod his head in agreement "why don't you just tell the person that you like them. I know for a fact they won't judge or laugh. They're not that type of person."

Rocky sighed "Because... I think I kind of blew that when we were in Africa," he said, letting a small laugh out "I think they still think I'm pissed with them."

"Well, no offense Rocky... but if I was Ratliff I'd still be pretty pissed at you too."

"Yeah. But, you know I like sleep, he was just taking the utter piss about trying to get to sleep."

Maia shook her head "Whatever Rocky," She said, giving him a quick hug "just tell him soon, okay?"

"I'll try."

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter! cx I promise I'll try make them longer! (even though I say that all the time and it never happens lol)**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Told you guys this chapter would be longer! ;D Even if it is only by a thousand and so words ;) But who cares! It's longer!**

**and glad to see that you all like the idea-ish about Rocky liking Ratliff, as you know it's added a new twist to things and a lot more drama than I had originally planned... it just adds it to it.**

**I promise I won't disappoint with this bc now I know this story could get a bit more interesting :D**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Rocky parked his car outside of the mall where Ross and Ratliff were supposed to be, like Riker and Rydel had told him. Once the car was parked, he leaned against the steering wheel and over to the entrance of the mall. He was originally coming here just to watch Ross and Ratliff both helping his Aunt Sue with the baby shopping because he thought it would be funny to watch and struggle with it all, but now he's thinking that maybe this might be his only chance to tell Ratliff the truth. He's had the opportunity to tell him so many times to tell him and always missed it. And there's going to come a day when he has the opportunity to tell him but can't.

Why?

Because no doubt Ratliff will be no longer single, or something could be going on in his life that would be dangerous for Rocky to jeopardise like that..

Rocky has that type of luck.

So whilst he's here he might as well get Ratliff somewhere on his own and tell him.

Deciding he'd been sitting the car waiting for long enough, he got out of it and made his way over to the doors. He only got so far through the doors when he ended up knocking into someone. Rocky looked at the girl, seeing it was Ella "Sorry, Ella," Rocky said with a small smile, she nodded. Rocky looked Ella up and down, meeting her face again where something didn't look right. "Are you okay?" Rocky asked, becoming slightly concerned for his friend "you look like you've just witnessed a baby get torn apart by a... dog."

Ella let out a laugh "Yeah, because we'd both know so much about babies wouldn't we," She said, Rocky nodded - not quite understanding what that had anything to do with what Ella said. Ella wiped her face with her hands "I still can't believe this is happening... I mean wow..." Ella said, letting what Ross told her about not bringing it up to Rocky and the rest of his family slip out of her mind.

Rocky looked at Ella slightly confused. Did she mean what happened with the baby over a month ago? Or something else... or was Rocky completely missing the obvious here.

Instead of asking Ella what she meant, Rocky deiced to roll with it "Yeah... I mean... it's just... um... wow... it's bad, isn't it?"

"It's more than bad Rocky," Ella said "I mean, when this gets out you're going to be devastated. Everything you've worked for, for R5 in the past five, nearly six, years will be thrown down the drain. This must be so tuff for you to have the future of R5 resting upon your shoulders, not to mention Ratliff's."

Rocky's eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Ella knew about his feelings for Ratliff? But how? Maia was the only one who knew and she swore on her baby brothers life she would never tell anyone unless it was with Rocky's consent. How did she know? "Y-you know?" Rocky asked. Ella nodded. "W-who told you?"

"Ross and Ratliff," Ella said, she let out a small laugh "it was so funny, Ross didn't even realise I was there when he said it to Ratliff."

"Wait... so Ross knows and Ratliff knows?" Rocky asked, starting to feel panic raise up inside of him and he had no idea why. Ratliff knew. And he hasn't said anything to him, so obviously he doesn't care and isn't judging. That's a good thing, right? "D-did Ross tell Ratliff?"

Ella shook her head "No, Ratliff only found out this morning, same as Ross and Rydel, oh and Laura. Rydel called Ross from the hospital and Laura was there with Ross when she told him. I'm assuming you and Riker were there too, or you guys found out some other way."

Now Rocky wasn't so sure Ella actually knew about his feelings for Ell. "Hospital?" Rocky questioned "what... what was Rydel doing calling Ross from the hospital?"

Ella laughed "How else was she going to let Ross know?" Ella asked "I don't think she thought telling him about the mixed up pregnancy after they'd been to the hospital and there was nothing they could do about it. Even though they've decided to keep it."

"Excuse me? Pregnancy?" Rocky asked, more confused than ever "what pregnancy? Am I missing something? Did Ross get someone pregnant?"

Ella never heard properly at what Rocky was saying "In a sense, yeah," Ella said. She laughed "Who'd of thought that Ratliff would be the one to be carrying Ross's baby due to a letter mix up..."

"WHAT?!" Rocky shouted "Ratliff is what, Ross did what. How? Is that even possible?!"

At that point, it dawned on Ella that Rocky didn't really know and Ross and Ratliff were telling her a lie "Wait a minute... you don't know?" Ella asked, pointing to him slightly.

"Does it look like I know!?" Rocky asked, pointing to his face. It was a mix of horror, confusion and... well... more confusion.

"Ross and Ratliff told me you did. Literally, five minutes ago."

"How is this even possible?! Guys can't get pregnant..." Rocky whispered, in case anybody walked by that knew them and over heard on their conversation.

"Well they can... and it's just been proved. Obviously they had to do something in order for him to be able to be carrying it," Ella explained "besides, he didn't want it in the first place. He got his letter mixed up with mine - but that will be explained later on so don't bother asking questions - signed the wrong one and well... one month later here we are."

Rocky shook his head slightly, not being able to believe his ears as he ran his hands through his hair. "Are you okay, Rocky?" Ella asked.

"Resisting. Urge. To. Make. Comments. And jokes... too strong... can't do it..." Rocky said, his voice going higher in pitch, his face looking like it was almost paining him to not make some sort of remark and comment about this. He felt like his brain was about to cave in and explode.

Ella rubbed Rocky's shoulder "There, there," she said "I'm sure it won't last long. No doubt you'll say something and Ross will kill you for it," Ella couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought of the comments Rocky would say, along with Ross and Ratliff's reactions. "Just... be careful. I wouldn't say anything too harsh, it's a very delicate subject for them both. Especially Ratliff. I wouldn't... say anything that's clever or sarcastic."

"I wouldn't dream of it Ell." Rocky said, sarcastically with that famous clever smile of his.

Ella rolled her eyes "I mean it Rocky! It's bad enough you know when I wasn't supposed to tell anybody," Ella sighed "I'll see you later because I really have to get going." she waved 'bye' to him and exited the mall as quick as she could.

Rocky watched, waiting until Ella was gone out of sight and looked back around the mall to guess where Ross and Ratliff were. Trust something like this to happen. Wasn't this sort of thing supposed to happen between two guys and one girl or two girls and one guy? Not three guys. Cause now it's just plain weird... of course it doesn't change Rocky's feelings in any way what so ever. In fact, he feels sorry for him.

You know...

Once you look through all the comments that are just on the tip of his tongue to say.

Deep down he cares.

Oh, this was going to be hilarious.

Rydel and Laura had been at it for the past half an hour since they had arrived at Laura's house, the best part was nobody was home so they could get up to whatever they wanted. Which was what they were doing right now. They weren't exactly having sex - they hadn't got that far yet - but they were having a good hot, steamy, hardcore make out session. Judging by how messy their hairs were and clothes were, surprisingly, still on their bodies.

Seeing that air was becoming a problem for them both, by the heavy breathing that was soon becoming louder and louder, Laura stopped, pushing Rydel off the top of her so she would lay next to her on the bed. Rydel laid next to her on the bed, looking at Laura as she lay on her side "You okay?" Rydel asked, taking a deep breath.

Laura nodded "Just a little bit tired," She said, turning around to face Rydel "so much for our plans today then, huh?" she asked with a small laugh.

They were supposed to go and do something together, but this happened instead. Rydel shrugged, she wasn't complaining. She actually preferred it better than what they were originally going to do. Rydel moved back slightly and opened up her arms for Laura to snuggle into, she soon did and Rydel wrapped her arms around her as Laura rested her head on her chest. She shut her eyes ready to fall asleep, assuming that was what Laura was planning on doing.

After a couple of seconds, the sweet silence was broke by Laura's timid, breaking voice "What do you think Riker's going to do when he finds out?" Laura asked.

Rydel let her eyes slowly opened, staring at the window in Laura's bedroom "I don't know... I haven't actually thought about it..."

Laura sighed "I mean... I'm not worrying about what he's going to do to me, it's more of what he is going to do to you... after all the threats he's been giving you. Even before this..." she said nervously. Just thinking about the things Riker could do to Rydel was... horrible. It brought tears to her eyes and made her want to break down, because if anything happened to Rydel because of this it would be Laura's fault and nothing could change her mind about it.

"I don't care what he does to me," Rydel admitted "as long as he doesn't hurt you, that's all that matters." she said, kissing the top of her head.

Laura wanted to say something, but she knew Rydel would just protest to it. So all she did instead was cuddle herself into Rydel more and hold onto her like her life depended on it. Even if she was still dating Riker, she just didn't want to lose Rydel.

Not in the way she knew Riker had planned.

Ross and Ratliff were still sat in the mall at the table they were sat at before, their Aunt Sue had came back five minutes ago to tell them the phone call was taking her a little bit longer than she thought but she should be back within ten. Which gave them, now, five minutes to talk and do whatever they wanted. So long as they were back where they were to meet Sue.

Ross played with the paper napkin that was in front of him, screwing it up, unscrewing it, tearing it to pieces. Which in a way kind of represented what he's done to Ratliff, except he can't unscrew what he's done, can he? He sighed, brushing it off to one side, looking back at Ratliff "You okay?" Ross asked, Ratliff nodded "want something to eat or drink?" he asked, Ratliff shook his head. Ross looked back down to the napkin that was practically destroyed now.

Ratliff went to go say something, but was stopped by a pain. A very sharp pain that coursed throughout his stomach. Instead of making a noise, he sat up straight and gripped the side of the table. Ross looked up at Ratliff again, feeling the table move as he sat up straight all of a sudden. He looked at him with concern as he had the look upon his face as if he was in pain and his hands were gripping the side of the table "What's wrong?" Ross asked, nothing "are you okay?"

Ratliff went to go answer, but all he let out was a hiss of pain and let one of his hands touch his stomach. Ross got up from where he was almost immediately and stood next to him, almost knelt down to the floor beside him "Is it...?" Ross asked, moving his eyes down to his stomach. He nodded. "Does it hurt?" Ross asked, which only got him a death glare.

Ross went to go say something else, but was stopped "No," Ratliff said, he calmed down and relaxed "i-it stopped... that's weird..." he said, looking at Ross "I've seen this sort of thing happen with girls before... the pain never goes away because normally it means a mi- and I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you." Ratliff in disbelief as he put his head in his hands on the table.

Ross let out a small laugh and retreated back to where he was sat where he could calm down now.

"Well, well, well," Rocky said, coming from behind Ross and sitting on the chair that was in the middle of Ross and Ratliff "look who it is," Rocky smiled "the sperminator and his victim."

Ross and Ratliff looked at each other puzzled before looking at Rocky confused also. "What are you talking about?" Ross asked, shaking his head. With the small part inside of him screaming at him about what Rocky was talking about.

Rocky shrugged "I don't know. I just thought of it back there and I felt the need to say it to somebody," he leaned against the table, looking at Ratliff smoothly "how are you doing, Ell? Anything different going on in your life recently?"

"No..."

"Sure?" Rocky asked.

"Positive," Ratliff said, becoming a little bit uncomfortable with how Rocky was acting. "You feeling okay today, Rocky?"

"I'm perfect, cloud 9," Rocky said smiling, leaning back in his chair "how did you get on at the hospital this morning?"

"Fine..."

"Good, good." Rocky looked between Ross and Ell before looking straight behind Ratliff where he saw his Aunt Sue stood at the water fountain with her phone, and of course her obvious pregnant belly.

It was like the universe was laying out traps for him to make comments. It was great. Rocky laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ross asked.

Rocky looked at Ross "I don't know," Rocky shrugged "I was on my way to the mall and I saw about... five pregnant women. I mean, is the time of year where everyone decides to get pregnant?" Rocky asked, looking at Ross who didn't quite know what to say. Then he looked at Ratliff "What do yo think, Ell?" Rocky asked.

"I-I um... don't k-know..." Ratliff shrugged "maybe... possibly. I don't know, you'd have to ask someone- a woman who is..."

Aww bless. Rocky thought in his head as he looked at Ratliff, seeing his nervousness.

It was quite funny.

Rocky sighed "I mean, it's not just outside I've seen them... it's in the mall too," he said, looking from Ross and Ratliff as he said that. He then looked at Ratliff "I'm looking at someone who's pregnant right now."

"What..." Ratliff said, the colour draining from his face.

"Yeah, Aunt Sue's stood over there." Rocky pointed.

Ratliff turned around, where he did in fact see Sue stood over where Rocky was pointing. He sighed in relief, thinking for a moment Rocky knew. Rocky cocked his head "Everything okay Ratliff?" He asked "you seemed to panic there for a moment."

Ratliff nodded, giving him a thumbs up sign "Everything's fine... perfecto."

"Ratliff," Ross said, all of a sudden remembering something "didn't Maia text you a couple minutes ago?" Ross asked.

Ratliff nodded "Oh yeah!" Ratliff said, remembering. He looked at Rocky "She said you needed to talk to me about something... she said she'd decided to let me know because she knows you won't do it," Ratliff said, a little confused and puzzled as to what it could be "what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh she would..." Rocky mumbled under his breath, starting to curse Maia. He looked back at Ratliff and smiled, then at Ross "Seriously though... nothing knew you guys want to share with me. At all. Nothing?" He asked. He looked at Ratliff and then at Ross once more "Nada?"

"Something tells me you have something to get off your chest about us." Ross said, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Oh, really? You want me to say it?" rocky asked. Ross nodded.

Rocky smirked. They had no idea.

He looked at Ratliff "So tell me," Rocky said "if it's a boy who are you naming it after? Me or Riker?"

At that point, the full colour in Ratliff's face had completely gone and had turned into the colour of a ghost. All he could do was stare at Rocky, completely frozen. Rocky's lip started to quiver as he was trying his best to not laugh, but he just couldn't hold it in anymore, he started laughing like a hyena out of the Lion King "Oh, dude, you should see your face it's priceless!" Rocky laughed. He calmed down a little and looked at Ross, who looked less than amused "Now, now, Ross. I hope you're not going to be a deadbeat. Mom raised you better than that."

Ross was so tempted to punch Rocky in the face right there and then, and just as he was about to he was interrupted by the sound of Ratliff's chair. He looked to see him standing up and soon walking away as fast as he could, looking with a mix of anger, hurt, sadness and annoyance.

More hurt and sad.

At least that's what they could tell by the tears that were definitely glistening in his eyes before he walked away.

Ross shook his head as he looked back at Rocky "You're a fucking ass hole, you know that right?" Ross asked.

Rocky sighed, frowning. Now he felt really bad. "Ratliff, wait!" Rocky called, getting up from his chair.

* * *

**Hopefully you found some of Rocky's comments amusing! :D Personally "look who it is, the sperminator and his victim" was the best one I could come up with and I just came up with that one on the spot.**

**What was your favourite Rocky comment? cx That was mine lel **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

_**8 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


End file.
